


Let's Make A Night (just you, you, and I)

by suhossineun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Body Image, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, Multi, OT3, Penis Size, Pet Names, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Threesome, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, doting hyungs, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/suhossineun
Summary: “You’re such a cutie,” Jongdae says instead, smiling that kitty cat smile at him. “This almost feels like a drama plot; two men walk into a convenience store and meet the most breathtaking boy to ever exist.”The red head bursts into laughter, the sound bubbly and refreshing like a long swig of lemonade on a hot summer day. “Do the two men also fall in love at first sight or what?” he teases Jongdae, who snorts into his cup of noodles."I don't know, Baekhyun. Did you?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't supposed to happen...
> 
> you can find me on twitter @suhossineun if you ever want to chat about anything

No one likes the graveyard shifts, which is why Junmyeon ends up scheduled for them more often than not. He’s always been too nice for his own good, and it’s one of his biggest personality flaws. But he considers himself rather lucky having a job in the first place; it’s not easy to find employment with only your high school diploma. But maybe convenience stores share the same issue with not being able to be picky as him, and maybe that’s why they’re a good match for one another. 

Junmyeon has a lot of time to philosophize on his own on week nights. Customers only pop in every now and then, get what they need and scramble outside as fast as they came. All he needs to do is stand behind the counter, because the new computer system even does the necessary talking for him, asking customers if they need the receipt and welcoming them to come again. As far as jobs go, it’s not so bad. A coffee shop would be way more hectic, so Junmyeon has no complaints. The biggest struggle is not to snack away all of his minimum wage out of sheer boredom. 

This has been his routine ever since he was released from the military some six months ago. He graduated from high school and enlisted immediately, because he had no other plan schemed out, and two years later he was lucky enough to get a job at the convenience store across the street from his modest apartment. Or, well, not even an apartment; he’s currently living long term in a goshiwon, a privately run dormitory usually meant for university students, or for people preparing for state exams. Goshiwons have with time become refuges to people with little income, since they are relatively cheap and require no deposit. The rooms are absolutely tiny and furnished with merely a bed, a desk, and a fridge, the walls are paper thin, and all of his friends pity him because of his choice in housing, but Junmyeon doesn’t mind so much. He doesn’t consider himself to be suffering in any way. 

He’s saving up the deposit money, but that might take some time, as in Seoul apartments they’re usually at around 1,000,000 won and he most definitely doesn’t have that sort of money lying around. 

He’s deep in his wandering thoughts, and only greets the customers walking in out of reflex alone. But the two males prove to be unusually noisy as they stumble over to the beer section. They’re out of sight, mostly because Junmyeon is too short to see over the shelves, and he has to turn to the monitor to check what is going on. He doesn’t usually really care to keep an eye on the security monitor meant to stop people from stealing booze, because it’s not skin off his back, but now he’s a bit curious. Also a tiny bit concerned; unusual customers typically mean trouble. 

The image is grainy, but the two seem like regular drunks, leaning against one another, giggling and chattering away cheerfully. It’s a bit odd considering that it’s a weekday, but not so uncommon. After all, Seoul never truly sleeps. 

Junmyeon decides that he shouldn’t be too worried and slumps back down, picking up his phone to check any notifications. But as per usual, there are none. All of his friends are busy living the university student life, which usually means a rather carefree existence save for the midterm and finals seasons. Everyone is either sleeping or just like his customers, partying it up. 

Junmyeon doesn’t really reach out to anyone anymore. There’s nothing for him to talk about, in all honesty. He just works, and when he doesn’t work he sits at home. He also doesn’t want to hear stories from his friends of how much fun they’re having, or them moaning about their workload at school, because it only makes him unnecessarily bitter about everything. He knows he has no one else to blame for his situation and he doesn’t usually regret anything, but sometimes… Sometimes it can get to him. 

The two rowdy customers finally decide on what they want to buy, and saunter their way over to the counter. Junmyeon looks up to fulfill his duty as the cashier, but he winds up slightly surprised by the duo. They’re both extremely handsome, and dressed in a way that speaks volumes of how much they care about what’s on trend. The red head is all sparkling eyes, pearly white teeth peeking through with his mischievous smile, expressions flitting fast over his features although he doesn’t talk with just his face but his entire body. He’s not very tall but not short either, and his relatively broad shoulders taper down to wide hips and plump thighs. His friend is only a tad shorter with undyed hair, the corners of his mouth and eyes curling up prettily. He can probably never look quite serious, although the firm set of his jaw makes him look reliable, trustworthy. He’s skinnier than his friend but just as lively, just as confident, just as radiant. 

They’re quite a unique sight, Junmyeon has to admit, and the way that they look at each other, touch each other catches his attention but he determinedly files that away. Forbidden thoughts, none of his business.

But now two curious eyes are upon him, and both of the men smile at him at the same time as though this a choreographed thing. It should be alarming but instead it makes Junmyeon a little hot under the collar, although it could just be the purple polyester vest CU makes him wear in lieu of a proper uniform. He’s quick to divert his eyes and begins to scan the cans of beer as his computer pipes up cheerfully, “Do you need a plastic bag?”

“Yes,” the one with red hair says, but he’s looking right at Junmyeon as he leans in closer. “We do, indeed. Two much to carry even between the two of us, if we don’t get one.”

Junmyeon swallows and nods his head once, reaching for a bag from under the counter to start placing the cans inside. Now the man with black hair leans in closer as well, his eyes keen on Junmyeon like he’s the most interesting thing he ever saw.

“We’d invite you to join us but I reckon you can’t leave, can you,” he says, fingers tapping on the surface of the counter between them, crawling closer to Junmyeon across it. “Even under these lights, you’re still so pretty.”

Junmyeon is startled by such a strong statement, although he’s more shocked by how blatantly the man is flirting with him. Or maybe he’s just teasing- it’s impossible to tell when the man looks so much like the Cheshire cat. Junmyeon is quick to look down at his hands again, struggling to come up with an appropriate answer. These kinds of dialogues were not covered at any part of his training. 

“It’s fine,” he murmurs. “It’s kind of you to offer…” But what? He doesn’t even know. He finishes ringing them up and tells them their total, his voice wavering only a tiny bit.

But these two are like sharks that smelled blood in the water. The red head leans in even closer, smiling even wider still, his slender fingers gesturing elegantly as he speaks. “You know what though? I think I’m a tiny bit hungry right now. Jongdae, let’s have some ramyeon here before we head back, yeah?”

The man with black hair, Jongdae, nods and spins around on his heels to head back in between the shelves to where the instant noodle cups are kept. Junmyeon’s breath hitches uncomfortably at the thought of these two staying in the shop for any longer, but he can’t really chase them out. “You’re not allowed to drink-” “We know, we know,” the man with red hair says, waving his hand. “Chill, darling. We’ll only crack those open once we’re out. But first, ramyeon!”

Jongdae comes back with two ramyeon cups and Junmyeon adds that to their bill. The man with red hair is the one to pay, and they saunter to the back of the store to get hot water for their noodles. But instead of staying at the back where the tables are, they come back to the counter, both smiling at Junmyeon teasingly. It doesn’t make any sense to Junmyeon- they’re both beautiful, dressed to the nines and clearly having fun, so why are they so keen on staying here? Why do they look at him like he’s something special?

The red head leans in over the counter to read his name tag as he stirs his noodles with the wooden chopsticks. “So, Junmyeon, tell us a little bit about yourself. Is this your part time job?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “I work here full time,” he says, looking away. He’s not ashamed, not really, but it does still sting to have to admit that no, he’s not a university student like most people his age are. He knows it’s no wonder people assume that about someone as young as him, but it’s not a nice feeling. It feels like he’s letting everyone down every time he has to correct them and tell them that this is his actual job, not just a part time position. 

But the two men don’t seem to even blink an eye at that, just nodding their heads as though they’re satisfied with this information. “You’re such a cutie,” Jongdae says instead, smiling that kitty cat smile at him. “This almost feels like a drama plot; two men walk into a convenience store and meet the most breathtaking boy to ever exist.” 

The red head bursts into laughter, the sound bubbly and refreshing like a long swig of lemonade on a hot summer day. “Do the two men also fall in love at first sight or what?” he teases Jongdae, who snorts into his cup of noodles. 

“I don’t know, Baekhyun. Did you?” he asks, looking at Baekhyun meaningfully who seems unfazed and simply stares Jongdae down before turning to look at Junmyeon once more.  
“I could,” Baekhyun muses, nodding his head. “I think I very easily could.”

Junmyeon doesn’t know what to do with this weird confession, or flirtation, if it can be called such. A blush creeps up on his cheeks and he wrings his hands together, unsure if they want him to even respond to that. It’s probably just for the best to think of these two as harmless drunks who don’t mean anything that they say. 

The duo notices how flustered he is, and coo about his cute blush and appearance, only making matters worse for Junmyeon who has nowhere to go, and no one else walks through the door to save him from the two. But they finish their noodles quickly, probably tempted by their beers that they cannot open until they leave, for which Junmyeon is kind of grateful even if at the same time he feels reluctant to see them go. To him, the plot of the drama would go the other way around. It’s not him who was found, it’s not him who’s somehow extraordinary. It’s these two, Jongdae and Baekhyun, so vibrant even under the fluorescent lights that wash out everything. 

“We’ll see you sometime later, sweetheart,” Baekhyun tells him as he grabs their bag from the counter. “Stay safe, yeah? We’ll stop by soon, you can be sure of that.”

Junmyeon nods his head and gives them a short wave as they leave, but he stares after them, unable to tear his gaze away. But what thoroughly surprises him is to see that the two kiss right outside of the store, their hands intertwining in an intimate moment before they start walking again, quickly disappearing out of sight. Junmyeon’s heart drops to his stomach and he lifts his hand up to press it against his own lips; sure he has seen men kiss before, has kissed men before, but this he doesn’t understand. They were flirting with him so blatantly… Even though they’re together?

That doesn’t make any sense to him. 

He finishes his shift still thinking about the beautiful couple, still puzzled by everything that happened, and by the time he makes it home he has almost convinced himself that it was all just a dream. A figment of his imagination, born out of boredom. It couldn’t have been real. Attractive men, who are dating one another, don’t just walk in and start flirting with him. It cannot be.

But as his hand slips into his underwear after he’s turned off the lights, he’s thinking about two particular faces with sparkling eyes and tempting smiles.

*

Dull days roll by like beads in a rosary. Baekhyun and Jongdae haunt his thoughts for a couple of days before the mundane routine swallows up the little spark of something special that he experienced with them. Junmyeon is more than happy to let go of the memory if he’s honest, because he doesn’t want to get stuck on the past any more than he already is. 

He sometimes wonders how long that’s going to last, if he’s going to feel this same empty sense of regret for the rest of his life. The thought is terrifying, for he’s only 21 and the concept of ‘rest of his life’ is an abstract one. But maybe it’s enough time for him to forgive himself that this is the life he chose. 

The thing is, he just doesn’t have the money to put himself through school. He can’t afford tuition, let alone anything else, and he’s never been so good at school that he would have had any chance at getting a scholarship. And in the end he figured that if the only school he could possibly afford was a rubbish one, then why go at all? South Korea already has an oversupply of college graduates, all competing with one another, and someone with a degree from a no-name school would stand no chance. He might as well just accept his fate of working minimum wage head on. 

Sometimes he is fine with the decision he made. Sometimes he wishes he could change it, and in a way it is still not too late, except he has decided that it is. His logic always leads him to the same place, that this is enough. This has to be enough. 

Yet he still longs for more. For Cheshire cat smiles and soft voices that call him darling. 

It really does sound like a bad, day time television drama. He can’t possibly be this infatuated with men he only met once. 

A week passes before he sees them again. It’s again late at night, and Jongdae and Baekhyun appear equally tipsy if not all the way drunk. Junmyeon can hear them approach the store, they’re being so loud, yet he only barely believes his own eyes when he sees them walk in again. A part of him was convinced that they weren’t real after all, which is why it does feel like a surprise to have them back again. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae walk straight up to the counter, leaning over it with wide grins. He’s wearing a black choker today, something that has Junmyeon feel something tight coil at the pit of his belly, and a loose, oversized denim jacket with fashionable tears and rips in the fabric. Jongdae is sporting a leather jacket over a button up shirt, his hair styled up and away from his face. Both of them are wearing jeans so tight that there’s nothing left to the imagination there. Junmyeon can only wish that he was even half as stylish as the two of them. 

“Hello, darling,” Baekhyun coos, looking every single bit pleased to find Junmyeon at the store. “Sorry we couldn’t make it here earlier. We did want to see your pretty face but things just got in the way.”

Junmyeon blinks at him, tries to offer a smile in return. “It’s okay,” he murmurs, his fingers curling around the hem of his vest like a safety net because it does feel like he’s freefalling. “It’s totally fine.”

Jongdae reaches over to pinch his cheek, the first time they’ve ever physically touched him. It makes Junmyeon blush instantly, which only elicits more soft sounds and laughter from the couple. “You’re such a sweetheart,” Jongdae says, his eyes looking fonder than they should. They are, after all, just total strangers. “So earnest and genuine. We don’t often run into people like you.”

“Hardly ever, to be frank,” Baekhyun comments. “Which is why you’ve got us so intrigued. I mean the ramyeon and beer is great, but you know, not anything I haven’t had before.” His obnoxious wink makes Junmyeon laugh despite himself, feeling so flattered under the attention of the two attractive men. They might just be playing with him, but it does feel sort of nice. 

“I want a sandwich today,” Jongdae declares as he heads over to the display. “Oh, and look at that! Buy two get one free! That means we gotta buy our little convenience store angel one as well!”

Junmyeon opens his mouth to protest, because he knows for a fact that the sandwiches are not in any type of sale or deal, but the look Baekhyun gives him is enough to silence him. Instead he tries to insist that he doesn’t need one, but Jongdae comes over with three sandwiches anyway. 

“C’mon, darling, you gotta eat! You’re a skinny little kitten,” Jongdae insists as he hands Junmyeon his card to pay for it, and then pushes the extra sandwich into his hands. “You’ll make me so happy if you eat that. Please?”

This feels a tiny bit weird, to be taken care of so forcefully by someone he hardly knows, but there’s no refusing him or Baekhyun for that matter. It’s the pet names especially that have him so weak to their commands and pleas. They work well together as a team, something that probably is a result of them knowing one another so well. Junmyeon wants to ask how long they’ve been together, but it seems entirely too rude. He also doesn’t know if he wants to draw attention to the fact that they’re a couple hitting on him. How on earth does that even work? 

He opens the sandwich with slightly unsteady hands, and both Baekhyun and Jongdae give approving nods before doing the same to theirs. Junmyeon takes a hesitant bite with Baekhyun and Jongdae still watching him, and suddenly he finds it hard to eat, a lump forming in his throat and his eyes getting teary. It’s been a really long time since anyone has bought him food, since anyone has looked after him, and it has him so emotional for no damn reason. He turns away, pretending to look at something, to try and hide his reaction as he slowly chews through the bite of food and works on swallowing it. 

When he finally meets Baekhyun and Jongdae’s eyes again, he’s sure that they can tell just how shaken up he got, but they don’t say anything of it. 

“How old are you, Junmyeon?” Baekhyun asks instead, wiping at the corners of his mouth with his delicate, pretty fingers. He has grace Junmyeon has never seen a man possess, something that intrigues him to no end. 

“21,” he answers quietly. “I was released from the military some months ago.”

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae raise their eyebrows at him. “Wow, didn’t expect that from you, kitten,” Jongdae admits. “You have such a baby face, honestly. I was almost convinced you’re jailbait.”

Junmyeon gives a short laugh, a little bit amused. “And how old are you two?” he ventures to ask, because he is kind of curious. 

Baekhyun grins at him. “We’re both 26,” he responds, sounding rather smug. Junmyeon has never heard anyone being proud about their age save for toddlers, but it’s somehow quite fitting for Baekhyun. He seems to be rather proud about everything he’s ever done. Maybe it’s more of an accomplishment for him to have reached that age than Junmyeon could ever guess.

“You don’t look so old, hyungs,” Junmyeon has to admit, adding on the honorific because it feels natural. Technically he shouldn’t be so casual with customers, but clearly Baekhyun and Jongdae are not his average customers by any means. Both of the men laugh out loud, Jongdae slapping Baekhhyun’s shoulder hard as he does. 

“Old! 26 is old to you, oh wow,” Jongdae giggles, rubbing his face against Baekhyun’s shoulder like an affectionate cat. “Yeah well, I suppose, when you’re still 21 yourself. You’re cute, kitten. Please do keep calling us hyungs though, I kinda really like that.”

“Junmyeonnie,” Baekhyun says fondly, reaching out to pat Junmyeon’s cheek. “Yeah, we’re your hyungs, so you gotta listen to us well, alright?”

Somehow it feels like a bad idea to agree to listen to anything that these two have to say, but Junmyeon doesn’t have it in him to refuse. If just being offered a sandwich was enough to make him so emotional, it’s not hard to imagine what the thought of being taken care of does to him. He’s independent, has been for a long time, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss the feeling of someone else looking after him even if it’s just buying him food at the convenience store he works at.

“I will,” he promises, and the smiles he gets in return feel a little bit like coming home. 

*

It doesn’t take so long for Baekhyun and Jongdae to be back again. This time it’s a Saturday night, a lot busier time for Junmyeon usually, but they show up so late that it’s already nearing the end of his shift, the clock ticking closer to 5AM, and it’s been an hour since he had his last customer. There’s only one reason why anyone would be up at this hour, and it’s obvious that it’s also why Baekhyun and Jongdae are still wide awake, their steps a little unsteady, their voices loud as usual and a slight glaze over their eyes. They’re more drunk than Junmyeon has ever seen them, but the smiles and winks they give him are just as confident as always. 

Maybe it’s their intoxicated state that is to be blamed for what happens soon after they enter. A lapse in judgment, if it can be called that.

“Our prettiest little kitten,” Jongdae croons and actually reaches over to scratch him under the chin. “You’re so cute I could eat you up.” Junmyeon can only smile back at him, nothing clever at all coming to him. He’s not good at being witty, doesn’t have the snark and natural charm both Jongdae and Baekhyun possess.

“Shut up, you’re not a wolf,” Baekhyun says, smacking Jongdae across the back of his head but the latter pays no mind, hardly deterred by it. Baekhyun gets rough with him often, from what Junmyeon has seen.

“No, but I’m a beast. In bed,” and the way that he says it has absolutely no subtlety to it. It’s so horrific, so sleazy, but Junmyeon can’t help but laugh out loud, hastily doing his best to tuck away any inappropriate thoughts. 

That only works until Baekhyun decides not to leave it be. “Mm, well yeah, I can vouch for that,” he muses, licking his lips slowly as he leans in closer to Jongdae. They both stare at each other for a while, and finally break the tension by sharing a kiss right then and there, before Junmyeon’s eyes. 

It’s a chaste one but it’s also intimate, with the way that they linger closer to one another and how soft their gazes are even through the haze of alcohol. There’s no doubt of what it means or how much love it all contains, and it makes Junmyeon’s stomach twist with something nasty and evil. It tastes a lot like jealousy at the back of his throat, but how could that be it when he has no right to anything, no claim to anything whatsoever? These two are just beautiful visitors passing him by before disappearing entirely. But at least this takes away any doubts he might have still had. These two are really a couple for sure, or at least intimately involved with one another.

He’s not sure if that is all visible in his eyes, but suddenly there are lithe fingers curling around his, tugging him away from his darkening thoughts back to the present. Both Jongdae and Baekhyun are looking at him, like waiting for something, but Junmyeon has no answers. He doesn’t understand what any of this is. 

“Darling… Don’t get the wrong idea, here,” Baekhyun says with far more control than he should have when he’s this drunk at this hour. “We’re together, yes, but that doesn’t mean that we’re not both very much into you.”

Junmyeon blinks once, twice, and pulls his hand free from Baekhyun’s grip. He doesn’t want to be too harsh, doesn’t want to upset either of them, yet at the same time why should he be careful? Clearly there’s nothing controlled or careful about the way Jongdae and Baekhyun are approaching this, whatever this may be. But Junmyeon has never been one to needlessly hurt others, and he doesn’t want to let go of this dream just yet. 

“You two need to eat something and go home,” he says instead of arguing, instead of denying or admitting to anything. That’s just it. They’re drunk, and drunkards spill all sorts of nonsense. They’re not to be trusted. 

Jongdae reaches for his hand this time, and holds on tighter. For once his feline eyes are not mischievous, not glinting even in the bright lights, and Junmyeon is almost compelled to believe that he’s sincere. “We’re not too drunk not to know what we’re saying,” he says firmly, and the weight of authority in his voice makes Junmyeon shudder slightly. He’d blame it on his recent military training, but really it’s just how weak he’s to authority figures, has always been. There’s a hidden part of him yearning to submit to that, to give into the power Jongdae is channeling, but he can’t. Not here, not now. 

“We’ve been drawn to you ever since we saw you, kitten,” Jongdae adds. “Both of us. No questions there, no what ifs. We’re dead serious about it.”

That still sounds like total nonsense, is what Junmyeon wants to say. They’re both attractive men, so where in that equation does there exist a need for a third wheel, especially for one that is him? But well, who’s to stay their interest isn’t just fleeting, sexual attraction. Junmyeon wants to slap himself for even entertaining the idea that there might be something romantic involved in all of this. 

What a mess this is. 

“You’re flattering me,” he says instead. “You really are. Attention from hyungs like you… It’s really a lot.” His toes curl inside his tennis shoes just thinking about it- thinking about all the scenarios he has made up in his head, thinking about Jongdae and Baekhyun. Sometimes just one of them with him, sometimes the both of them. It’s always been delightful, sometimes sexy, but even while making it all up he knew he was delusional.

“But you don’t believe us,” Baekhyun cuts him off before he can babble any more. “Alright, that’s legit. We’re both drunk, we’ve always been drunk when you’ve met us. I wouldn’t trust us either if I were you.” His grin is back on his lips, but it’s tight at the edges and his eyes don’t shine like they usually do. They’re both so bright that it’s easy to tell whenever they’re feeling even the tiniest bit down, or bad. And Junmyeon hates that he’s the reason why they’re not shining. 

“I want to believe,” he admits softly. “I just don’t… I don’t dare to believe.” Which is a totally different problem in itself, something that Junmyeon has always had. It’s not Baekhyun’s fault, it’s not Jongdae’s fault. 

Jongdae whines, the sound odd coming from a grown man but endearing nonetheless. “I want to hug kitten,” he says with a pout, aiming it first at Junmyeon and then Baekhyun. “I want to hug him so much and tell him that hyung is gonna make it all okay. He’s so sad it makes me sad.”

It’s such a surprising thing coming from him, but it goes to show how perceptive Jongdae has been of his emotions this entire time even when he’s been drunk. Junmyeon is rather surprised, because he doesn’t think he wears his heart on his sleeve, but maybe he does. But he can’t allow for such intimate contact, and Baekhyun seems to think the same as he pulls his boyfriend in for a hug himself.

“It’s okay, Dae,” he says, smoothing down Jongdae’s hair. “We’ll come back sober next time, and we’re going to make him see we’re serious. Alright? We’re gonna do just that, and then everything is going to be okay.”

Jongdae nods, and turns to face Junmyeon who has suddenly forgotten all words to the Korean language. “We’ll be back, Jun kitty,” he promises with a dead serious look in his eyes. “We will. We’re too drunk right now to be taken seriously, I agree with Hyun, but we will be back. You’re gonna believe us.”

Again, the authority in his voice makes Junmyeon so faint at heart, and he only docilely nods his head as the two take their leave with exaggerated waves of their hands and even flying kisses, before the door closes behind them with a happy little jingle. The silence that is left behind presses up against him from both sides, leaving Junmyeon shivering in his spot. 

He vehemently tells himself not take anything to heart what Baekhyun and Jongdae just told him. Besides, he hasn’t still quite decided how he feels about them being a couple yet still flirting with him, being interested in him. It’s such a strange concept… He just doesn’t see how it would ever work in any capacity, and even if it did it would probably involve some physical intimacy, and he has his own little secret as to why that frightens him potentially even more than going out with two handsome guys.

*

He doesn’t see Baekhyun and Jongdae for a couple of days, and it feels like a direct attack on his already weak heart. It makes it seem like they were not sincere, in all honesty, and Junmyeon doesn’t know what to do. It’s frustrating that he cannot reach out to them, doesn’t know where to find them, and is entirely at their mercy. It’s not quite fair, but then again, he could have asked for their phone numbers. Sadly, he’s never been proactive like that. 

Junmyeon goes to work with a frown on his face, but he’s surprised as soon as he walks in. The girl whose shift ends as his begins has news for him. “A couple of guys came looking for you this morning, I heard,” she says, looking both scandalized and curious. Clearly she’s been waiting for this moment, to hear from Junmyeon what that must have been about. “Like, asking when you were gonna come in next.”

His heart rate picks up a little. There’s only certain two people who would come in just to ask that, which must mean that he’s going to see them again tonight. As much as he doesn’t want to be excited about it, he can’t stop the feeling of delight bubbling up in his stomach. Whether he believes them entirely or not is irrelevant to the joy he feels basking in their attention. 

“Oh really? What did they look like?” He has to pretend like he doesn’t know automatically who it was. He doesn’t want anyone here to know what he’s been up to, because he knows no one would approve. Just him coming out of the closet would be bad, but to say that he’s been flirting with a gay couple? There’s no way that would fly, and he can hardly even take himself seriously even picturing saying that out loud. What an absurd mess he’s gotten himself into. 

The girl blinks her big eyes at him, visibly captivated by this whole thing. This must be the highlight of her boring shift, and Junmyeon can’t blame her. “I was told they were really good-looking,” she stage-whispers. “Like, really, really handsome. They were dressed well and one had red hair, too. Do you know anyone like that?”

Junmyeon fakes a slight laugh, trying to brush this off as nothing. “Ah, sounds like a couple of my friends from the army,” he responds. “They know I work here, so that’s why.”  
“Yeah but don’t they have your phone number? Your kakaotalk?” she presses on, and she has a good point. Junmyeon doesn’t have an immediate answer to that either. “They should have,” he admits reluctantly. “But I don’t know… They like pranks and stuff, so maybe they were planning for something like that. Maybe they wanted to surprise me with something.”

The girl nods her head, her curls bouncing together with her head. “You think so? Oh shoot, now we ruined their surprise! You have to pretend to be really, really surprised when they come in, okay? Act like I never told you anything!”

She’s so earnest, so sweet, and Junmyeon can’t help but smile at her fondly. “I will do my best,” he promises, before chasing her out to go and have fun with the rest of her evening, promising to tell her what the surprise was next time he sees her.

Baekhyun and Jongdae don’t arrive immediately. It’s later at night when the flow of customers has slowed down a little bit that they finally come in, dressed no less immaculately in the latest fashion trends, but there’s a determined set to their eyes as they walk up to Junmyeon with purpose. It makes him a little bit nervous, to finally meet them when they’re sober; it shouldn’t change much, but it means a lot to him that they’re doing this purposefully to prove him a point. 

“Hello, gorgeous,” Baekhyun greets him with a saucy wink, looking smug as per usual. Junmyeon opens his mouth to say something, but then Jongdae reaches for him over the counter and lands a wet smooch on his cheek. Stunned, he can only stare back at them until Baekhyun and Jongdae both burst into loud laughter. 

“The cutest.” Jongdae sounds so full of himself, and Baekhyun even high-fives him as though he’s accomplished something huge. 

“You came,” Junmyeon can’t help but say out loud. “I heard you came searching for me this morning.”

“Indeed we did,” Baekhyun cocks a finger gun at him. “We figured it’d be a little creepy for us to loiter around the entire day waiting for you. You’d be worth it, but we’re not looking to get arrested.”

Junmyeon can’t resist the laughter bubbling up within him. That’s the effect Jongdae and Baekhyun have on him. Even though they’re so much older than him, they make him feel infinitely younger than his years, not by comparison but because they’re so full of life and vibrant energy. 

“Agreed. But now you’re here.”

“And we’re glad to be here,” Jongdae says as he grabs Junmyeon’s hand to squeeze it with both of his, leaning his elbows on the counter separating them. “The last conversation we had kind of left a bad taste in my mouth. But we’re here to fix it.”

Baekhyun leans down together with him, taking Junmyeon’s free hand. They’re suddenly like two big puppies staring up at him, and it has Junmyeon’s resolve wavering without them even saying anything. Resolve against what though, he’s not so sure himself. 

“We haven’t been just flirting with you just for the sake of flirting,” Baekhyun begins. “Like, we don’t do this kind of shit for the giggles. We’re happy with one another.”

“But we’re both polyamorous,” Jongdae picks up where Baekhyun trails off. “We haven’t been actively looking… but then we found you, and we both just knew that you’re someone we want. If you’ll have us.”

“Po-polyamorous?” The word itself is kind of self-explanatory, but Junmyeon is still reeling with all this information, giddy with the excitement of biting the forbidden fruit but also scared of the unknown territory he’s stepping into. Both of the men in front of him nod seriously. 

“Dedicated to each other, but also open to loving another person.” Jongdae’s eyes are dark as wells, and the implication is heavy in his voice. Junmyeon’s breathing turns a little shallow even if he tries to deny himself the right to feel anything this intensely. 

“So we’d like to take you out on a date. A proper date. Talk to you, treat you right, spoil you. All of it.” Baekhyun turns his hand around and presses a kiss on the palm of it, instantly inviting butterflies into Junmyeon’s stomach. “To prove to you that we’re dead serious.”

“A date?” Junmyeon has never been on a date, not to mention with two attractive men. Jongdae’s eye smile though has him weak before he can even consider saying no. 

“We’ll treat you to a delicious meal, treat you like our princess, kitten,” he says, kissing Junmyeon’s knuckles now. If anyone walked in right now, Junmyeon would be in so much trouble. “We want to get to know the beautiful person behind that beautiful face.”

When worded like that, how could Junmyeon ever refuse? He has to pull his hand free from Baekhyun’s grip to take out his phone from his pocket, and hand it over to them.

“Just punch in your number and… and yeah, let’s go out on a date.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun both cheer so obnoxiously that it rings in Junmyeon’s ears, but he’s walking on clouds for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun adds him to a chat room with all three of them there, and he’s constantly bombarded with stickers and even smiling selfies at all times. Junmyeon’s phone hasn’t been beeping this much possibly ever, and it makes him quite flustered. What confuses him even further is the knowledge that Baekhyun and Jongdae are texting him even when they’re together, like when they’re both laying on their couch in their condo and just bickering back and forth in the group chat about how the other person is taking too much space and saying how nice it would be to have Junmyeon there with them.

They keep messaging him long after he’s fallen asleep, and when Junmyeon finally opens his phone he has almost a hundred messages waiting. The last ones are the most sweet, however.

Jongdae: looks like our kitten has fallen asleep~  
Baekhyun: yeah he must have, he worked really hard today  
Baekhyun: so we should let him sleep now!  
Jongdae: sleep well kitten <3 let us know when you wake up  
Baekhyun: hyungs wish you were here so we could kiss you good night~  
Jongdae: maybe we get to do that soon~

Perhaps Junmyeon should feel uncomfortable with this overwhelming affection they’re pouring over him, but really he’s just basking in it. He hasn’t received attention quite like this ever before, and it’s impossible for him to resist their charms. Perhaps if he was more experienced in dating… But he’s been really lonely for quite some time now, and even though he has done his best not to mind, this is still like sweet rain falling upon a dead desert for him, an oasis after a long march towards the unknown. 

It just continues to baffle him how much Baekhyun and Jongdae strive to make him feel included. They have no obligation to do that, yet they keep him posted of their whereabouts, ask him whether he’s eaten yet, sympathize with him when he whines about going to work, and encourage him with promises of how soon they’ll meet again. The flow of selfies, funny stickers, endearments as well as playful bickering fills Junmyeon’s day, and he only now realizes how empty his social life has been now that it’s filled with these two radiant beings. 

He also learns more about them, which is welcome as well. He still doesn’t know what they do for a living, but he discovers bits and pieces about their personalities, as well as their mutual relationship. They’re both overwhelmingly mischievous, love to play fight and play argue, and are not hesitant to get Junmyeon involved, often whining for him to be the tie breaker in whatever dilemma they’re having. They’re full of energy at all times of the day, although it’s clear that they tend to stay up really late whether or not they’re out drinking again. They’re also both incredibly caring, both of them always wanting to know if Junmyeon is eating enough and if he’s taking care of himself, always referring to themselves as hyungs with pride, although not without the slightest bit of jest as well. 

They also manage to decide on a date for their first official date together. Junmyeon is very, very nervous as the day approaches, because he doesn’t have any dating experience save for group blind dates his friends used to drag him to once in a while, and because he has no idea what they’re going to do all three of them. Are people going to stare? Is he going to feel left out when he’s with them? And most importantly- what if they want to take him home afterwards? There are several reasons why he could not agree to such a thing, but there’s one problem above all else, but he’s not ready to verbally admit it to anyone, least of all Jongdae and Baekhyun who are so full of confidence and charms. But Junmyeon yearns for this so much that he can’t let his body insecurities hold him back like they always have in the past. For once, he wants to jump straight into the deep end. 

Baekhyun tells him not to dress too formally, and ask him to meet them at Hongdae subway station. It’s a Wednesday night, but like always, Hongdae is busy as ever. Seoul is a restless city, but Hongdae is especially forever moving, forever breathing. Junmyeon hasn’t been to Hongdae in a while, because it’s the party area and he hasn’t had much reason to celebrate, but he’s glad he does today. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun find him before he has the chance to get too overwhelmingly nervous, and they both give him soft kisses on the cheeks, both praising him for how cute and adorable he looks. But he can immediately tell how much more tame his style is in comparison to the two; he’s wearing simple dark jeans and a t-shirt with nothing fancy written on it, while Baekhyun and Jongdae are fully supporting the latest fashion trends. They look ready to go clubbing, while Junmyeon could be headed to school or work, either one. He blushes and squirms under such praise, feeling bashful that he couldn’t dress up to par. But neither of his dates want to hear a word of that.

“You look super pretty,” Jongdae says, wrapping his arm around Junmyeon’s slim waist and sliding his hand down to squeeze his butt firmly, tucking Junmyeon against his side protectively. “I really like it. And finally I can properly appreciate your beauty.” 

“Word,” Baekhyun confirms, and reaches up to brush his fingers through Junmyeon’s natural, soft hair. “Hyungs love the way you look. I could eat you up right now.”

Junmyeon can’t help the bashful giggles that escape him, earning him even more affectionate touches that he fully soaks up. It’s only after they decide they’ve complimented him enough that the duo finally leads him forward, further into Hongdae’s nightlife. They first walk up the street towards Hongdae university, before taking a side street and walking along it until they reach a barbeque restaurant called Dojeok. Judging by how familiarly the men greet the staff as they walk in, they come here quite often, and despite it being busy they’re immediately taken to a table on the second floor. It feels a little rustic, especially with the wooden interior, and it’s nice and dim inside. Baekhyun orders for them with flourish, and soon their table is covered in side dishes, bottles of beer and soju, and the grill in front of them is piled full of sizzling meat.

Junmyeon is about to start pouring them drinks like a proper youngest should, but Baekhyun and Jongdae are having none of that. “We’re spoiling you, remember!” Jongdae says, slapping his hands away with that feline smile of his. “So just relax and let hyungs take care of our kitten.”

He can’t help but giggle at that, nodding his head obediently. It’s too nice to say no to, and his tummy feels all warm inside. Baekhyun quickly pours them drinks, mixing soju and beer in their glasses, while Jongdae is arranging the side dishes, handing everyone utensils and watching over the meat. 

So instead of helping, he makes small talk, entertaining his hyungs with stories from his work, trying to make them laugh because they both have such pretty smiles. And Baekhyun and Jongdae don’t disappoint, clapping and cackling at all the right places, imitating his customers with funny voices and gestures to make it all even more hilarious. They haven’t even started drinking properly yet they’re all acting like this, which is a good sign in Junmyeon’s opinion.

When the meat is finally ready to be eaten, Jongdae and Baekhyun are practically racing one another to feed him, wrapping meat into lettuce for him or just holding it out in their chopsticks for him to take. His glass is never empty, and his cheeks feel hot with both the heat of the grill as well as the attention being given to him so selflessly. 

More drinks are ordered, as well as more meat, and by the end of their date Junmyeon is both full and tipsy. He can’t stop smiling, however, giggling even when nothing funny has been said. Baekhyun and Jongdae coo over him and walk him downstairs carefully, and he doesn’t even see who pays for their meal before he’s taken outside, the fresh night air hitting him gently. Jongdae has his arm around his shoulders while Baekhyun is holding his middle, steadying him but also touching him affectionately, and Junmyeon can’t help but nuzzle and cuddle them both as they walk. But as he spots the subway station he realizes that he needs to go home, although he’s not sure what time it is and if the last train might have already left. 

“I gotta go home,” he slurs slightly over his words, pouting unconsciously. He doesn’t want to, but he knows that going home with Baekhyun and Jongdae is not an option. 

“Are you sure you’re gonna make it alright, kitten?” Jongdae asks, stroking his hair softly. He has such delicate touch, even more so than Baekhyun whose hands might as well belong to a woman with how slender and aristocratic they are. 

Junmyeon nods his head, trying to pull himself free but he ends up largely unsuccessful. “I am. I just gotta take the train to Sillim, no biggie… It’s just one line.”

“We could put you in a taxi, though,” Baekhyun suggests, already looking around for any empty taxis driving by. “We don’t mind giving you the fare. We just want you to get home safe and sound.”

“I’ve been drunk before,” Junmyeon says with a whine, nearly stomping his foot. “I can make it! I’ll call you when I get home.”

“Alright, kitty,” Jongdae finally agrees with a soft sigh, but he doesn’t let him go without a kiss. On the lips. It’s the first proper kiss they’ve ever had and Junmyeon is so awestruck, his mind blanking out before he realizes to return the gesture and move his lips as well. Jongdae is laughing into his mouth but steadies him into his arms, and kisses him more intensely then before finally pulling away with a gently nip on Junmyeon’s bottom lip. “Go give Hyun a kiss, too.”

Baekhyun is already waiting with his arms held out, his eyes dark with want, and he doesn’t hold back in his kiss at all. Junmyeon whimpers, hands grappling for purchase in Baekhyun’s jacket, unconsciously grinding against Baekhyun’s thigh… and it’s when the electric jolt goes through his dick that he remembers why he cannot go home to these two gorgeous men who would find him so, so lacking. Reluctantly he pulls away, and stumbles backwards while waving both of his hands at his dates. 

“I’ll call you,” he says, before turning around and staggering towards the subway entrance, the fond laughter of his hyungs following him all the way down the stairs and into the subway. 

*

Jongdae and Baekhyun are both impatient people. They plan for their next date only a few days later, both bubbling with excitement at the prospect of taking their kitten out again to spoil him. And Junmyeon is as happy as the cat that got the cream, more than content to let them make the plans for him. It’s not like he ever goes out anyway, so he’d have nothing to contribute to the conversation either way. 

For their next date, then, they take him out to eat lamb skewers, once more heading to Hongdae for this since it really is the center of nightlife. Junmyeon does have to do some organizing to change out his shifts, but at least his coworkers are understanding and supportive of him going out to have fun. It’s not often that he requests to move his shifts around, so they look upon his request kindly. 

He’s dressed in the same jeans again as they’re the nicest pair he owns, but at least he changed out his t-shirt and styled his hair up and away from his forehead. Baekhyun and Jongdae both outdo him in their fashion, and Baekhyun even has eyeliner on which makes his gaze smoldering, and the way Jongdae has also styled his hair up makes Junmyeon want to ravish him entirely. They both catch him staring and laugh it off, kissing him and patting his bum affectionately until he whines for them to stop and take him to the restaurant already. 

Once again, Baekhyun greets the staff sincerely, and then takes care of ordering for them. Junmyeon chokes a little when the massive beer pitcher is brought to the table, but he’s excited for it, and doesn’t hesitate to accept the glass that Jongdae fills up for him. But he’s on a bit of a mission today; although he has learnt a lot about the duo through their constant kakaotalk conversation, he still doesn’t think he knows enough. He knows their personality, but the facts are lacking. 

“So what do the both of you do for work?” he asks once all the skewers have been placed over the grill, rotating automatically on the device so they don’t have to do anything but keep their eyes on it. This time Jongdae is sitting next to him with his arm around his shoulders, while Baekhyun is playing footsie with the both of them under the table. He has barely had a sip of beer, and he’s already feeling warm and giddy. 

“I’m a master barista,” Baekhyun grins, and cackles right after, totally ruining any effort to sound believable. “Nah, I work at the Holly’s café near Hongdae university. I don’t like the early mornings, but it’s okay.” 

Junmyeon is a little floored by this. Working at a café is usually very much a university student job, and he didn’t expect the cool and brilliant Baekhyun to work at such a mundane place as that. He expected arts, freedom, maybe a decent amount of money… But instead Baekhyun is only working in a close proximity to people pursuing their art at the nearby university. 

“And I work at a clothing store at Hapjeong subway station,” Jongdae adds, sipping his beer. “I do really like it.”

“He keeps us fashionable,” Baekhyun says and points at their clothes. “The perks are incredible.”

Junmyeon laughs with them, before nuzzling closer to Jongdae. “I was scared you would be some sort of career people,” he admits quietly as the laughter dies away. “I was worried, because you know I only work at a convenience store…”

Jongdae squeezes him closer, and presses kisses into his hair. “Don’t you worry about that.” He sounds so, so confident. “Because we don’t care. University and all that, doesn’t mean shit. For as long as you’re happy.”

“I’m not sure I am,” Junmyeon lets slip before he can rethink it. “Or I wasn’t, at least… But with you, I am.”

Baekhyun smiles at him softly, and reaches for his hand over the table. “We can work on making you even happier in the future,” he promises. “Hyungs have got you, darling. We’ve got you.”

Now, romantic relationships are not fix-alls. Junmyeon knows. But for him, when loneliness and feeling left out have been the biggest reasons for his unhappiness, finding Baekhyun and Jongdae could not have come at a better time. These two are working dead-end jobs like him, but they don’t care, and they’re bright, vibrant, gorgeous despite what the society around them might think of them. And by some miracle, they want Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon wants them, too. 

He gets spoiled just like before. Baekhyun takes charge of watching over the meat while Jongdae just cuddles him close, crooning in his ear about what a pretty kitten he is, his hands wandering over Junmyeon’s body but never too bold, never pushing too far. But it has Junmyeon hot under the collar nonetheless, since it’s been a long while since he’s last been physically intimate with anyone in any capacity. Just the simple arm around his shoulder, or a warm hand stroking in between his shoulder blades (“Kitten is too bony,” Jongdae tells Baekhyun. “I want to feed kitten until he’s not so fragile anymore.” “We’re working on that, Dae.”), or the kisses being peppered over his cheek and temple are more than enough. These touches are fulfilling a need while making him yearn for so much more. 

Food is delicious, and Baekhyun keeps ordering for more until the hyungs are satisfied and convinced that Junmyeon’s had enough to eat. They’re all tipsy, again, but this time no one wants to call the date so short, so he’s walked to a cocktail place in between the two men. Baekhyun takes advantage of finally being able to touch Junmyeon which makes walking a bit difficult, but they get down the hill and slip through the heavy wooden door into the dim, windowless bar. 

It’s a very hipster-y place, with its artsy interior and how dark and quiet it is inside. There’s not a lot of customers, and Baekhyun crowds them all into a cozy corner where they can overlook the entire bar- it’s a tiny place, in all honesty, and there’s only one person working behind the low, long counter that looks more like a table than a typical bar.

“Let me order for you, sweetie,” Baekhyun whispers, “I want to guess what you’d like.” And Junmyeon has no objections, taking in the candles on the tables, the soft music playing; this is truly a place to enjoy good drinks and quiet conversation, nothing more nothing less. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun both order confidently, and the names of the drinks slip Junmyeon’s mind the moment they’ve been said. The bartender brings them a small bowl of anchovies and peanuts, and a tiny bit of hot sauce, which is overall an interesting combination but Junmyeon’s restless fingers are all over that in a flash as though he hasn’t just eaten his tummy full of lamb. Since it is so quiet, they don’t have to wait long for their drinks, and Baekhyun hands him a tall glass filled to the brim with green liquid with a bright red cherry on top. 

“Midori sour,” he introduces the drink, and they’re both watching him closely as he takes a sip. It’s a little strong for Junmyeon, who’s not that much of a drinker, but it’s sweet and sour at the same time, and quite delicious. Baekhyun and Jongdae look so terribly pleased with themselves when he gives his verdict. 

No one is paying them any mind, and they exchange kisses freely, all three of them, even if Junmyeon is too shy to initiate any and just waits patiently for one of his dates to grant him one. Jongdae tastes like the whiskey drink he ordered, but Baekhyun’s drink blends so well with the Midori sour that Junmyeon can’t tell it apart. 

“What got you to go into the army straight out of high school? Not a lot of folk do that,” Jongdae asks after a while of idle conversation, half of their drinks gone by now. “I wouldn’t have had the balls to do that.”

Junmyeon shrugs, curling up a little bit smaller against Baekhyun’s warm, solid side. “I didn’t know what else to do with my life,” he says as it is. “I didn’t apply to university and I thought going to the army would solve the next two years of my life for me… Wouldn’t have to think about anything, just do as I was told.”

“I hated the army,” Baekhyun muses, and his statement doesn’t surprise Junmyeon at all. He hated it too, and he knows that a lot of people feel the same. There are some who enjoy it, who find close friends in the army and enjoy the male community there, but to him it was always too violent. The hazing, the bullying, all of it. It wasn’t a place for a small bunny like him. 

“Me too,” Jongdae agrees soundly, nodding his head. “Wasn’t a ton of fun. But at least it’s now done and over with, am I right? And besides, that’s where I met Baekhyun.”

“Did you really?” Junmyeon perks up. He’s never found out how long the two of them have been together, so he’s curious. “How long ago was that?”

“We both enlisted in the same year, when we were 21,” Baekhyun answers. “Me a couple months after him. We met pretty soon after and became friends… And then something more.” His grin is playful, but Junmyeon knows what goes unsaid. That while being gay is not illegal in South Korea, having gay sex while in the army is. That if someone had caught them, if someone had found out, they would have been punished for it. Junmyeon bristles, and Baekhyun is quick to huddle him closer protectively. They’re all out of that world now, but they can all still feel the marks it left behind. 

“So you’ve been together for five years?” he asks instead. That’s such a long time… And it raises more questions for him. “Has it always been just the two of you?”

“We’ve had some people come and go,” Jongdae openly admits. His sincerity never holds any secrets. “At first neither of us wanted to commit to just one person, so we had new partners, together and separate. Not romantic, just sexual. And then we got a bit old and realized, sex is nicer when you care about the person, you know, so we stopped. But then again, we always knew that we would like someone more. Someone who’d fit in just perfectly. We knew that such a person had to be out there, for us.”

“And we were right,” Baekhyun’s voice is full of meaning. “We found you. Can you believe how lucky we are?”

Junmyeon has to hide against Baekhyun now to try and gain control over his swooning heart. “No, because I’m the lucky one,” he whispers, earning himself plentiful kisses once more.

He still doesn’t go home with Jongdae and Baekhyun, even though he wants to even more than last time. But he cannot. He doesn’t know when he’d have the courage, or when he’d be brave enough to just tell them straight up why he cannot… Why he thinks they won’t like him sexually, once they find out about it. But he doesn’t want to ruin the mood, and just insists he wants to go home with no explanation offered. And they don’t ask, and instead wave him a cab and give him the fare, sending him off with kisses and calling him literally the moment the taxi pulls off, to keep him on the line until the moment that he falls onto his own bed at the goshiwon.

*

The dates are nice, and they’re a regular thing now, but Baekhyun and Jongdae go to great lengths to get him fully involved in their everyday lives. They sometimes show up at his work to keep him company, buying him food and chatting with him until they have to leave to go home and to bed, although they always grant him many, many kisses before they do. Their group chat is constantly being bombarded with texts, stickers, and pictures, so Junmyeon doesn’t miss out on anything even on the dates that they don’t see each other.

But more than that, Jongdae and Baekhyun ask him to come hang out at their work places, and to see them separately, not just as a unit. 

First is the Holly’s that Baekhyun works at. It’s a big location, mostly because it’s right in front of the main gate of the Hongdae university and thus busy with university students, but Baekhyun still makes ample time to chat and flirt with him while taking his order. Baekhyun also slips in a discreet employee discount, and although he only ordered a drink, when he goes to get his order there’s also a slice of cake waiting for him on his tray. 

Baekhyun doesn’t have time to sit down to talk to him, but he has Junmyeon sit close to the counter so they can at least exchange smiles and looks, and Baekhyun swings by as much as he can. Junmyeon is flustered and worried about what Baekhyun’s coworkers might think, but Baekhyun is quick to assure him that they don’t mind. They’re all young, most of them students at the university, and as students of art, quite free in spirit as well. 

It also turns out that Baekhyun is not just any employee; he’s also the assistant manager of the shop, since he’s one of the few people to actually work there full-time. It’s kind of amazing, to watch Baekhyun assume a role of such responsibility, but there’s no denying that he’s a star at customer service, delivering his standardized lines with such ease that all customers seem charmed. Junmyeon spots plenty of girls looking at him through their lashes, or even gossiping about him at the tables. It makes him oddly jealous, even if he knows he has no right, and can’t possibly declare to the world that they’re dating (although no one has ever made it official that they are, not with explicit words, so Junmyeon sometimes has his doubts) - but he sometimes wishes he could. 

Baekhyun thinks his fits of jealousy are the most adorable thing ever. 

Jongdae’s job is a little bit more laid back, and he can actually have conversations with Junmyeon. There’s really no place for them to sit down, but it’s alright. Jongdae makes him try on clothes and accessories, using him as his personal doll, and the attention makes Junmyeon absolutely thrive. He’s never considered himself very good looking, but Jongdae’s constant praise makes him want to believe that maybe he’s not half bad, save for his one dark secret he hasn’t been able to share with Baekhyun and Jongdae yet.

Jongdae’s coworkers are also a lot of fun, and find doting on Junmyeon equally as much fun as Jongdae does. It also helps that Junmyeon often comes to the store with gifts from Baekhyun, since Baekhyun and Jongdae aim to be at work at the same time to have as much time together as they can. It’s not the most convenient thing for Junmyeon to first go to Hongdae from Sillim and only then go to Hapjeong, but he doesn’t mind; he likes that there’s at least something he can do to brighten Jongdae’s day as much as he brightens his. 

Junmyeon has fallen so helplessly in love. 

It’s a few dates down the line that Baekhyun and Jongdae finally pop the question. They’re sitting in a park next to the Han river, drinking cheap beer and eating fried chicken, surrounded by other couples doing the same. It’s getting late and the families have left the park by now, while some people are still walking their dogs. It’s warm still, although the weather has cooled down a little bit now that the sun is setting; it’s still some time before the tropical nights of summer begin. They’re sitting in a triangle, reaching in with their chopsticks into the boxes of chicken in the middle, and drinking and laughing cheerfully. It’s not a grand date, but it’s so much fun, and the kind of experience Junmyeon never got to have before. 

But it turns out to be one of the most memorable ones. Once the chicken is gone and the boxes packed away to be thrown out later, silence falls over them for a moment. Junmyeon gazes out at the river, watching the water and the boats float by, so he misses the meaningful look Jongdae and Baekhyun share between them. But he’s brought back to reality with a gentle squeeze to his hand.

He turns to face them, and he’s met with bright smiles once more. The brightness that they possess seems to never run out, not even after the longest of days, constantly feeding it to Junmyeon who feels so dim in comparison. He hopes that if he can’t be a sun, he could at least be the moon, reflecting the light so generously given to him. 

“We wanted to ask you something,” Baekhyun says in his usual no-nonsense style. He’s already made it obvious he doesn’t like beating around the bush for nothing. Junmyeon’s smile falters a little bit, as he’s unsure about what they could possibly want to ask him. Questions are usually painful, and he thought they had a silent agreement not to push too much. But maybe he’s tipsy enough to do this. 

Jongdae moves over to sit next to him, bringing him in for an embrace. His lower lip is jutted out, but he’s aiming his pout at Baekhyun. “You scared my kitten! You could have worded that nicer!” He sounds like he’s personally offended by this, and Junmyeon can’t help but melt, hiding his giggles against Jongdae’s shoulder. 

Both of his hyungs are so perceptive, and sometimes it feels like they’ve known each other for years and years, not just weeks. He wraps his arms around Jongdae’s lithe waist and presses a kiss on his neck. “It’s okay,” he tries to reassure them. Baekhyun is pouting now too, and reaches over to press his hand on Junmyeon’s thigh.

“Sorry, sweetie,” he sighs. “It’s not gonna be a tough one, I promise. Or, well, we hope that it’s not a tough one. I guess it depends.”

Jongdae hums in agreement, swaying Junmyeon gently as he does. “We want you to be ours,” he says and his voice drops down to the lower register. It usually means Jongdae is aroused, and he might be- he’s possessive, Junmyeon knows, and Junmyeon loves being owned. 

“We want to be official boyfriends,” Baekhyun fills in, leaning further in, hovering over Junmyeon now on all fours. Junmyeon shivers slightly, but not out of fear; he rather likes this, likes being between them like this. And they were right, it’s an easy question. He’s just… surprised.

“Are you sure?” He must ask for confirmation. He sees Baekhyun’s nod, and feels Jongdae’s against the side of his face and neck. There’s nothing but honesty and want in Baekhyun’s eyes, surety that Junmyeon doesn’t think he’s ever felt himself, and he just knows without looking that Jongdae’s eyes would look the same. The arms around him are a solid anchor, and Baekhyun is still leaning over the middle, like trying to decide how he could worm his way into the embrace as well. He’s never felt this wanted, this safe.

“Then yes.” It feels surreal to even think about, but the kiss Baekhyun gives him is way, way real. Baekhyun kisses him hard and does crawl into his lap, straddling him, forcing him to lean more into Jongdae. Baekhyun kisses him like he’s been holding back before and is finally giving himself permission to take what he wants from him. Junmyeon can only offer himself, open up and stay vulnerable for Baekhyun to take, to devour.

Jongdae’s mouth bumps against Junmyeon’s cheek bone and then joins in the tangle of lips. There’s no art to this, but they’re all too greedy to wait. There’s a moment of just sloppy lips smacking on lips, teeth and tongue, until Jongdae finally grabs Junmyeon by the chin and jerks his head to the side so he can claim him to himself. Baekhyun laughs, low and husky, one hand sliding into Junmyeon’s hair and one trailing down his body, down, down to his thighs and then up, up in between his legs-

Junmyeon jerks away from the touch, hand coming up to grip Baekhyun’s wrist. Red lights go flashing in his mind and he panics for a moment. It’s one part being as inexperienced as he is, and one part that he fears what they might find out by touching him there. 

He’s small. So small he’s been made fun of for it, in the locker room at school and while changing in the army. The embarrassment sits in tight, sits in his bones. He doesn’t look forward to having to see the looks of disgust portrayed on Baekhyun and Jongdae’s handsome faces. He doesn’t want them to know, because he knows that it’s a turn-off. It’s bound to be. He’s already discovered Jongdae and Baekhyun both switch and switch often, and he knows that his cock is not going to be of any use should he be made to top.

Jongdae and Baekhyun are both quick to react. Baekhyun pulls away, and Jongdae gathers him closer, embracing him tighter and stroking the back of his head gently. “Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun stutters, his eyes wide. “I didn’t mean to go too far! I’m so sorry, honey, Jun, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to spook you. We’re doing this at your pace, we’re not rushing, I’m so sorry I should have asked if it was okay to touch you like that…”

He looks close to tears, just how Junmyeon feels himself, and instead of offering words he holds out his arms for Baekhyun to crawl closer, even if the older man does so hesitantly. He holds Baekhyun against him and whispers to him quietly that it’s okay. “I know you didn’t mean to upset me… I just got surprised. That’s all. I’m not upset.”  
He’s not upset for what Baekhyun did, but for who he is and how his body is like. It’s not Baekhyun’s fault, or Jongdae’s. 

They stay like that, Jongdae holding him while Junmyeon holds Baekhyun, until they all calm down a little bit. “I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun mutters then, and he sounds genuinely upset still. “I’m such a fucking idiot. Dae and I agreed that we would let you set the pace and there I go and blow it up when this was supposed to be a big day, a nice day, when you become officially ours, and then I go and do this-“

Junmyeon cuts him off by placing his hand over Baekhyun’s mouth carefully. “I said it’s okay,” he says, although his voice wavers. He’s never seen either of them this serious, and it makes him emotional to realize how much they care about his feelings. That they’ve discussed consent and all that, made the decision to ensure he’s comfortable with everything.

“Hyun is such an idiot,” Jongdae says, and Junmyeon reaches up with his free hand to muffle him as well. This makes them all laugh, some of the tension finally bleeding out. It feels good. Junmyeon doesn’t want any negativity to linger, not because of him. 

“I said it’s okay. I was just surprised. I’ve never… I’ve never done anything like that.” His cheeks flare up. It’s the truth, even if not the real reason why he got so spooked. “So I overreacted. It’s fine.”

Baekhyun twists around to properly look at him, and the surprise on his face melts into incredible fondness and affection in a blink of an eye. “Our sweet Jun,” he murmurs, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon as well. “Our sweet, sweet Jun. We didn’t think that you were a virgin… You should have told us.” Jongdae makes small noises in affirmation, squeezing Junmyeon tighter.

Junmyeon shrugs a little. “Felt too awkward,” he admits, looking away. “But, now you know.”

“We’ll take things slow,” Jongdae promises, and Baekhyun nods vehemently. And it’s not that Junmyeon doesn’t believe them, but he finds no comfort in that because he doesn’t know how he could possibly ever get naked with them, let them touch him like that- but he can’t bring himself to say it. For now, he just wants to cherish this moment, cherish the fact he’s theirs, they’re his. It’s not just Jongdae and Baekhyun together anymore; they’re officially together, the three of them.

He still doesn’t go home with them, but before they part he does make sure that neither of them feels bad for what happened, and he can’t stop smiling as he’s going to bed, giddy like a teenager. He has a boyfriend! And another! Two boyfriends! 

He’s lulled to sleep by those boyfriends, as Baekhyun and Jongdae insist on keeping him on the line until he drifts off.


	3. Chapter 3

There’s something magical about being official boyfriends. One, this is Junmyeon’s first time having this experience. He knows it’s embarrassing, how flustered and giddy he gets over the smallest things, but he knows that Baekhyun and Jongdae don’t mind. Rather, they encourage it, push his buttons just to see him blush and giggle. But they’re gentlemen through and through, beneath all that mirth and flirting; Junmyeon knows that they genuinely care about him, and want nothing but the best for him. 

There’s never a day he doesn’t hear from them, even if they can’t meet up. They call him often, separate or together, and more often than not, Junmyeon goes to sleep listening to them chat, sing, or snore softly. They bring him food, or take him out to eat somewhere nice and quiet, and cherish him with kisses and touches. 

He gets to see different sides to them as well that teach him more about who his hyungs really are. He gets to see Jongdae after a crushing 12-hour-day at his store, all wilted and exhausted and jittery, and gets to invite him in his arms to let him rest. He gets to see Baekhyun angry after a phone call with his brother, who scolded him for this or that- he’s discovered that Baekhyun only ever visits his grandmother, and doesn’t get along well with the rest of his family. He gets to watch Jongdae hug Baekhyun first and then be invited into the embrace as well, until they all feel better. 

These are all small breadcrumbs of memories that he takes and keeps dear to his heart, treasuring them especially when he’s alone. He still doesn’t trust this happiness to last, but he wants to make the most out of it while it does. 

Eventually, he agrees to go home to Jongdae and Baekhyun. It’s the weekend, but the last train has already gone, and none of them want to say goodbye. “Please come with us, kitten,” Jongdae pleads, teeth scraping over Junmyeon’s skin where he’s pressing kisses on his neck. “Please… Just to sleep, nothing else, I swear, I just want to hold you close when I fall asleep, wake up to your adorable face, make you breakfast like a proper hyung. Please? Won’t you make your hyung happy?”

Baekhyun nods frantically to all of that, fingers linked together with Junmyeon’s. “We’ve wanted you to be with us every single night,” he murmurs, squeezing tighter. “Our hearts hurt knowing we have each other but you have to go to sleep alone… Please, let us have you. Clothes will stay on, just kisses and cuddles to our hearts’ content.”

Junmyeon is not made of stone. He’s malleable, sweet, eager, a quality that saved him from enemies in school and made his life easy in the army. He can’t resist them when they’re pleading with him like this, and it’s what his heart desires as well. He has tried to hide that want away, tried to scrub it off before it took hold, but nothing has worked. He loathes going to sleep on his narrow, hard bed knowing that he could be spooning his boyfriends; he hates parting from them. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae fear nothing, so maybe it’s time for him to be fearless for their sake. Just this once.

“Take me,” he whispers, but really, it’s a prayer. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun’s apartment is in Hongdae, closer to Sincheong than the actual party area, so they have to walk for a bit to get there. The streets are narrow and winding, and Junmyeon is sure he wouldn’t find his way here ever again, the path so convoluted and further made more obscure by the dark and the slight buzz of alcohol in his veins. He’s taken up the stairs inside a small apartment building, the smell of cleaner pungent in his nose, and Baekhyun punches in the door code hastily before ushering him inside. 

It’s a small apartment, but that’s just characteristic of all apartments in Seoul. It looks cozy, however, in a way that speaks of how many years the two men have stayed there already since they rented it out as soon as they got out of the army. There’s only two rooms and a bathroom; one room is the living area and the kitchen, and the other one is the bedroom. There’s a small couch in the living area, and in front of that there’s a low table that they probably use to eat from, and there’s a desk pushed to the adjacent wall with two laptops, notes, bills, and other knick-knacks all over the place. The kitchenette is on the opposite wall together with some tall cabinets and a side table that can be pushed inside one of the cabinets to hide it when needed. The walls have pictures hung up, there are plants on the window sill, and a rack of clothing attached to the ceiling. The door to the bedroom is next to the desk, close to the couch. 

It’s a tight fit for even two people, let alone three. Junmyeon’s stomach churns, but he’s not given any time to ponder on the sense of not belonging.

Jongdae orders him to kick off his shoes, and then takes him to the couch before going to putter around the kitchenette. Baekhyun slides on the couch with him, holding him close and offering him some of those kisses that he was promised earlier despite Jongdae’s protests because he doesn’t think it’s very fair to start without him. Instead of more alcohol, though, Junmyeon is given a mug of steaming tea when Jongdae walks over to them, and it’s such a sweet gesture that his chest feels tight with emotion for a moment. 

“Drink it, so you’ll feel better in the morning,” Baekhyun urges, and shuffles over to make room so that Jongdae can sit down on the other side of Junmyeon, before handing Baekhyun his cup of tea as well. They all snuggle together like this, all sipping their tea, legs tangled together and leaning against one another. 

There’s a small silence, but it doesn’t bother any of them. They’ve slowly gotten to a point where it’s okay not to have anything to say; as boisterous as Jongdae and especially Baekhyun can be, there are still times that they can be quiet too. It feels so special, in so many ways, to have this moment, to have this be the first time that he sees something as personal as his boyfriends’ apartment, just sitting together on a couch in one heap while sipping tea.

It’s so domestic Junmyeon can barely believe it to be true. 

Conversation resumes eventually, mostly just Baekhyun and Jongdae telling him bits and bobs about the apartment, about their landlord, the memories they’ve made in this place. It’s like they’re telling him look, we might have a long history before we met you, but we want you to know that history. We want you to share our memories. And Junmyeon just takes it all in, listens to them and laughs with them, and offers small stories of his own of similar events that have happened to him, if there are any. 

Once the tea is gone, they take him through getting ready for bed. They show him where everything is in the bathroom so he can wash up properly, and Baekhyun even brandishes a toothbrush out for him to use. “We bought this for you,” he confesses, a little red at the cheeks. “Because we were hoping we could have you stay over. Eventually.”

Junmyeon can’t kiss them enough to show his gratitude. 

Jongdae gives him a shirt to wear to bed, and they give him some privacy to get changed and slide into bed, making excuses of washing up themselves and so on. Junmyeon is thankful; he’s insecure not only about his cock, but also the rest of his body, and while Baekhyun and Jongdae have mapped out his torso pretty well while making out, he’s still a little bit shy.

But when they slide into bed with him, on both sides of him, he knows he’s never been happier. Jongdae wants him to rest his head on his chest, while Baekhyun spoons him from behind, holding him tightly around the waist. Jongdae peppers kisses on his hair, humming softly. 

“Finally we have kitten with us,” he murmurs, and he sounds so happy that Junmyeon can’t help but smile as well. Baekhyun nods softly and shuffles even closer, although he is mindful not to press his crotch too firmly against the curve of Junmyeon’s ass. 

“I’m never letting go,” Baekhyun announces, and Junmyeon answers in kind inside his heart.

The next morning Junmyeon is the last to wake up. He can hear the other two in the living area, cooking and talking quietly, and it’s such a cozy thing to wake up to. In the goshiwon, all he gets are doors banging, toilets being flushed, and water trickling down in the pipes inside the walls. He hasn’t woken up this pleasantly since he last visited his family, and that was when he was still in the army. 

He lounges for a while, just taking it all in. The bed is soft and bouncy, and the sheets smell like Baekhyun, like Jongdae, like sex. He’s not sure when they were last washed, but he’s not disgusted by any means. The room is a bit messy with clothes strewn around, the closet doors open, and myriad of items on the bedside table, but it looks nice like this. Lived in, important, meaningful. 

The smell of food is what finally lures him out of bed, although his head feels a little bit fuzzy thanks to the alcohol they had last night. He pads out of the room to witness Baekhyun and Jongdae setting up the low table in front of the couch, and they both grant him soft smiles as soon as they see him. They’re still wearing what they wore to bed, and while Jongdae has somewhat fixed his hair, Baekhyun hasn’t bothered. 

“Perfect timing, sweetheart,” Baekhyun says and gestures for him to sit down. “We’re just waiting for the rice to be done, and then we can eat. Would you like tea or just water to drink?”

“Just water,” Junmyeon mutters, still a little bit sleepy, and sits down on the floor with his legs crossed, rubbing his eyes. Jongdae reaches out to pat his head and fix his hair before offering him a soft kiss. The rice cooker beeps and Baekhyun hurries to serve them all bowls of rice, and then sits down with them as well. 

“Dig in,” he ushers, “or I’ll eat it all.” “He’s not joking,” Jongdae stage whispers to Junmyeon. “He’s such a piggy.”

“Yah, you!” Baekhyun retaliates by hitting Jongdae with his spoon. “You’re the one to talk! You just don’t gain any weight no matter how much you eat!”

Jongdae yowls, and huddles closer to Junmyeon. “Not my fault my genes are amazing,” he grumbles with his lower lip jutted out, but there’s no heat to any of that. Junmyeon can’t help but laugh at their antics while spooning some of the savory soup into his mouth. It’s such a simple meal to have, plain soup, rice, fried spam, kimchi, radish kimchi, and cooked leafy greens, but it’s more than he would ever prepare for himself. He hasn’t had breakfast like this since the army either. 

It is all just so wonderful. The food, the company, everything. He goes home with his tummy full, wearing one of Baekhyun’s tees, and thoroughly kissed and loved, and for a moment his fears dissipate a little. If he could visit their home and stay the night without sex being involved, he surely can do it again.

And that’s exactly what happens. Baekhyun and Jongdae stop sending him home at night no matter what it is that they’ve been doing, just having dinner, hanging out or drinking, and he starts to sleep over at their place whenever he doesn’t have to be at work early in the morning. It’s so easy to slip into it, to make it a routine; they spent such a long time building up to it, and now they have to make up for the lost time. 

One factor is that Junmyeon’s home is so appalling. He’s been content at his goshiwon, hasn’t minded it too much, but after seeing how comfortably his boyfriends live and experiencing first-hand how nice it is, he’s started to notice the downsides more. It also doesn’t help that he associates loneliness with the goshiwon, and not even having his boyfriends on the phone with him can make it any better. He’s had a taste of how it’s like to sleep in the same bed with them, and trading that for his narrow, hard bed in a room the size of a walk-in closet… It makes sense why it doesn’t tempt him one bit. 

They start to cook at home, too, which is new. Junmyeon isn’t much of a cook; living on his own, he’s survived of takeout kimbap and things, as cooking at the goshiwon is near impossible save for simple instant noodles. He doesn’t even know how to cook. His parents are very traditional, and he was kept strictly out of the kitchen. It was his mother’s domain, and he wasn’t allowed to touch any of it. What it resulted in, however, is a man who can’t cook to save his life. 

Not to say that Jongdae and Baekhyun are infinitely better, but at least they get by. They eat a lot of simple things, and they teach him patiently. To chop ingredients, to boil eggs, to use the rice cooker, things like that. 

It’s so, so domestic. 

He finds himself wishing he could move in. There’s really no space to do so, not here, but he wishes. 

Baekhyun gives him a set of towels to use, exclusively, and gets him a loofa in the bathroom. Jongdae gifts him with house slippers to wear, and empties out a shelf in their full closet to put his spare clothes in. He has a set of toiletries, too, and slowly stops asking permission for everything. He sometimes calls them ahead of time before coming in to ask if they need anything from the store that night. 

It feels so good.

Jongdae’s kitty cat smile when he stretches in bed in the morning, tangled in the sheets, tangled into Baekhyun and Junmyeon. His dark hair against the pillow covers, his long lashes fanned out on his high cheek bones as he sleeps. His soft snivels, the way he sings in the shower. The way he always, always asks if Junmyeon wants seconds, reprimands him if he finds out he has skipped a meal.

Baekhyun’s soft, yippy sounds he makes when he sleeps, the way he twitches in his sleep, how he will always roll back to his boyfriends if he drifts too far away. The way he wakes up to go pee at 4am sharp, and always wakes up Junmyeon. How he smiles this exasperated smile when he comes back and sees Junmyeon blinking sleepily at him, and tugs him to his chest to lull him back to sleep. His possessive, slender hands on Jongdae’s bare thighs, Junmyeon’s hips. How he needs at least two cups of coffee to function when he has to wake up for a morning shift. 

Junmyeon wishes he knew that the others learn about him, what they notice and what they discover. He’d want to know, but he doesn’t want to ask. He doesn’t want to sound so self-centered, even if it’s just pure curiosity. 

But with the coziness comes increased physical proximity. Jongdae and Baekhyun, they live in each other’s skins, they love through touches. They’re always close, always connected; they use the bathroom together with no care in the world, they bump into one another, reach out hands to touch, offer kisses, fix each other’s hair. They touch so much, and they want to touch him too.

That alone isn’t a problem, but hands wandering underneath clothes are. Eyes prying when he needs to change. Accidental touches when they’re asleep.

Junmyeon knows that they mean no harm, only want to show their affection, but he’s frightened. 

In the privacy of their home, innocent kisses quickly take on sudden turns. One such turn finds Junmyeon pinned on the couch, Jongdae kissing him senseless while crouched above him, while Baekhyun is sitting with his legs spread, Junmyeon’s head propped up on his thigh. They’ve been making out all night, and even Junmyeon is letting the lust take hold of him. He’s needy, and he can’t stop asking for more. Wanting more. 

“Shh, pretty kitty,” Jongdae tries to soothe him, kisses him deeper as if to pluck those noises off at the root. “Shh. No rush, here.”

Baekhyun mumbles something, and Junmyeon tilts his head to look up at him, his cheek brushing against the growing bulge in his jeans. It makes him gasp but he doesn’t turn away, licking his lips and cheeks heating up as he looks up at Baekhyun. Of course, he’s seen both of them hard before, through clothing, but has never made such direct contact. Baekhyun shifts a little, watching him back, but Junmyeon decides not to make a big deal out of it and instead lets his eyes drift away down Jongdae’s body. Jongdae is also hard in his jeans, and Junmyeon wonders if it hurts, that’s how full the front of his pants looks. 

Jongdae kisses down his neck, leaving bruises, while Baekhyun’s fingers massage his scalp and Junmyeon throws his head back, whimpering softly. It’s a lot, and the temptation is there, it really is, and for a fleeting moment he lets himself imagine what would happen if he let himself stay in the moment. Let everything just take place as it will. 

Jongdae shifts a little, lifts up his leg higher and as he leans down, his thigh presses in between Junmyeon’s spread legs. Junmyeon pushes up with his hips, wanting to feel that pressure, but Jongdae pauses his kisses and looks at him with a slight frown on his face. 

“Are you not having fun?” he asks, confusingly, and Junmyeon doesn’t get it. He just stares up at Jongdae in confusion, his well-kissed lips parted in a question that doesn’t come.

“You’re not hard,” Jongdae clarifies, and oh. 

The thing is, he is hard, but Jongdae can’t feel that because even when fully erect, he’s still so fucking tiny.

He’s embarrassed beyond words, has no answer to that, and so he just scrambles away from his boyfriends, away from the couch, and darts for the door. Running away seems like the best way to save face, because he’s not prepared to answer a question like that. He’s imagined a lot of ways in which to explain his predicament, but this is not one of them.

Baekhyun is hot on his heels and grabs him by the elbow as he’s trying to slip on his shoes to get out. “Jun- Jun, what’s wrong? You have to talk to us--”

“No, I don’t,” Junmyeon just snaps, and jerks his hand free. “I have to go.” His voice is shrill with panic and embarrassment, his cheeks red and a sickening feeling hot in his stomach. He has to get out of here.

“Kitten--” And Jongdae sounds so confused, so heartbroken, but Junmyeon can’t bear to look at him right now. It’s not Jongdae’s fault that he asked, but Junmyeon can’t do this.

“You can’t run away like this,” Baekhyun insists, but doesn’t try to grab him physically anymore. He sounds impatient, he sounds angry, and Junmyeon reads disappointment where there isn’t any. But he doesn’t know that. 

“I have to, hyung,” he whispers, grabs the door handle, and walks out. He runs down the stairs and runs out to the street, dashing down the hill towards the subway station. He needs to be home, he needs to be alone with his shame, the words he could have said but didn’t. This is what he gets for thinking that he could have let things progress. 

He promptly ignores all messages and calls on his phone. He’s not going to explain, especially with the shame only mounting up. He regrets so, so much the way he reacted, the decision to run away, and on top of his initial embarrassment it’s unbearable. He locks himself in his goshiwon room and strips down, sobs escaping his trembling lips, before he dives beneath the covers. 

The tears soak through his pillow, and he’s parched and exhausted by the time they run out. His phone is still flashing with new notifications coming in, but his eyes hurt and he wouldn’t be able to read the messages even if he wanted. 

He hardly sleeps that night. 

The morning after is even more miserable, and Junmyeon doesn’t bother to charge his phone that has died during the night. It’s better not to see the notifications come in, or the lack there of; he doesn’t know if Jongdae and Baekhyun might have given up yet. He doesn’t know what his plan is, how he’s going to solve this, but he’ll think about it later. 

He gets up, goes to work, moves forward mechanically like a doll on strings. His eyes are swollen painfully, and he knows he looks horrid; his coworker gives him a concerned look, but he barely notices. His mind is much too occupied with his two boyfriends, and trying to put into words what he felt last night. The thing is, he had wondered how he could tell Baekhyun and Jongdae the truth. Maybe a drunk confession, maybe the softest of whispers in the gentle morning light when everything is warm and the world doesn’t yet feel real. Or maybe through text, so he wouldn’t have to face them, maybe an old-fashioned letter. 

This was never a part of the plan at all. He didn’t take into account that they might find out on their own. Looking back on it now, it’s not so outlandish at all, given the fact that they have been physically intimate so many times. There’s some things even clothes can’t hide, and things that can be felt where sight is not enough. 

One press of Jongdae’s thigh in between his legs, and his secret came out of the dark just like that. 

But once more, Baekhyun and Jongdae prove that they’re not very patient people. 

They at least give him time until the end of his shift, which is around midnight. It’s when he steps outside the store that he sees them, waiting, sitting on the purple plastic chairs that they have for customers. Just seeing them makes his heart drop down to his stomach. They jump up to their feet as soon as they see him, and Junmyeon feels cornered. He can’t help but look around, wonder if he could escape, but they step up to him quickly and leave him with no way to run.

“No buts, no nothing,” Baekhyun says firmly, but not unkindly. “We’re talking this through now.”

“We’re crazy with worry,” Jongdae continues, always the softer, gentler one. There’s hardness around Baekhyun’s eyes that he uses to try and conceal his true emotions, something that Junmyeon has learnt about him; Baekhyun doesn’t like feeling vulnerable, and has trouble showing such emotions. But Jongdae, sweet Jongdae who is always wearing his heart on a sleeve, the more emotional one, the one to suffer the most. Looking at him makes Junmyeon want to cry, even though he’s pretty sure he exhausted all of his tears last night. 

“We worried about you, kitty,” Jongdae repeats, and gently touches his elbow, tries to steer him away from the store. “We want to know what happened. We want to understand. We want to know what we did wrong.”

Baekhyun’s hand reaches around him, wraps around his middle. He doesn’t hold him firmly like he usually does, always the confident, protective hyung, but like he’s unsure if the touch is at all wanted. Junmyeon isn’t so sure himself, either. 

“Let’s go to our place. We’ll have privacy there to have this talk,” he insists, and waves over the next cab driving by. “Let’s go.”

Junmyeon wants to tear himself free, but even the light touches feel like lead on his skin. The hurt in Jongdae’s eyes, the doubt in Baekhyun’s movements. 

He owes them an explanation, even if it will be what breaks them. He knew he’d have to come clean, eventually, and now he has driven himself into a corner.

The taxi drive is silent. Jongdae holds his hand in both of his but is not looking at him, while Baekhyun’s hand rests on Junmyeon’s knee. He’s staring at Junmyeon, too, in the darkness of the car, but Junmyeon refuses to meet his eyes. Instead, he stares at his lap, trying to hold back from an emotional outburst. No one wants to see that, least of all the taxi driver. 

At least it doesn’t take them more than twenty minutes to drive to the apartment. Jongdae pays the driver while Baekhyun ushers him out of the car and into the apartment building. The silence still persists, and the heaviness of it is starting to weigh down on Junmyeon, his breaths coming in shorter, panicked puffs of air, his heart beating wildly in his chest like that of a rabbit. The click of the door behind him when they enter the apartment sounds loud in his ears, like the heavy gates of a prison that he’s only ever seen in movies. 

Junmyeon refuses to sit down on the couch despite Baekhyun insisting that he does, and promptly refuses to look at the expressions of hurt and confusion on their faces. He knows he’s acting cold, but he doesn’t want to give into emotion so pathetically. 

“Kitty, I’m begging you. Please tell us what we did wrong.” Jongdae sounds like he’s near tears, but instead of leaning into Baekhyun for support like he usually would when he’s upset, he’s sitting with his back ramrod straight, hands wound up tightly together in his lap. Baekhyun is standing in front of the couch at the other end, like he’s ready to bounce after Junmyeon if he tries to escape them again. His fears are not unfounded. Junmyeon stares past them and out the window behind the couch, eyes not focusing on anything.

“We don’t understand at all what happened yesterday.” For once in his life, Baekhyun speaks quietly. “We have tried to figure it out, but none of it is adding up. We thought… We thought you were having a good time, and if you feel like we were pressuring you into something, or trying to take things further than what you were ready for- we weren’t. We’d never. You could have just told us no and we would have stopped straight away. You know that.”

Junmyeon wraps his arms around himself, hugs himself when no one else will. He appreciates now that Jongdae and Baekhyun are not all huddled up together. It would make this feel even more like it’s him against them, and it would make even more unfair.

What is really unfair is that this is a situation he has to be in. 

“It’s nothing you did,” he forces out, and it sounds so wrong. It rings like a lie in the quietness of the room, but he means it. He doesn’t blame either of them for this. It’s all on him. 

“Then what is it? What are you so afraid of, sweetheart? What hurts you this much?” Emotion is seeping into Baekhyun’s voice as well, his pretenses falling away. He’s not begging him like Jongdae, but Junmyeon knows that his pride would never let him do such a thing. 

“This is not how I wanted to tell you,” he murmurs, hanging his head down and rubbing at his eyes. They’re tearing up, but he holds that back while he still can. “This is not… how I wanted this to be.”

“Tell us what? You’re making me even more worried,” Jongdae cries out, and Junmyeon curls in on himself even further. He feels guilty for hurting them in this way, but getting the words to come is not made any easier by that. 

“I’m so ashamed,” he whispers, “So fucking ashamed!” 

“You don’t have to be ashamed of anything, not in front of us.” Baekhyun sounds more confident now, but how could shameless, confident Baekhyun ever understand a feeling of this magnitude? “Just tell us. We’ll listen.”

Junmyeon snivels his nose and wipes at his cheeks furiously as the first tears finally fall as he blinks his eyes. “Dae asked me if I was enjoying myself,” he forces out. “He thought- he thought I wasn’t hard.”

A confused silence follows before Jongdae can react. “I- I didn’t- I just wanted to be sure- I don’t understand?”

Junmyeon is succumbing into the tears now, and he crouches all the way down, face hidden behind both of his hands so he doesn’t have to face his boyfriends anymore. “It’s because my cock is so fucking tiny you couldn’t feel it through my jeans!” he screams, needing all that force to get the words to come out. “My cock is so fucking small I didn’t want you to see or touch me, because it’s going to turn you off and you won’t like me anymore!”

Wrecking sobs come over him then, and if Jongdae or Baekhyun say anything, he can’t hear it over how hard he’s crying. “I didn’t want you to know but I like you too much, I want to be with you, and I hoped I could tell you but I was too scared,” he whimpers into his hands. “I wanted to believe you could like me even if I was gonna be rubbish in bed!”

Baekhyun and Jongdae never questioned him, never doubted him. They accepted him for who he was, and never thought of him as a failure, never even brought up the fact that he didn’t attend university. They understood him better than anyone else ever had, and it had been too precious to let go. All the attention, care, and love he received from them, he couldn’t put into words what it meant. What it still means.

He’s always been just a small little thing hungry for love, and it was only in this couple that he found any. Perhaps the void in him really was so big that only two people could fill it up. But what would it matter if they couldn’t overcome this?

A hand comes to rest on his shoulder and rubs down his back. He shies away, but the touch persists. “Let hyung hold you,” Baekhyun whispers, and it sounds like he’s crying as well. “Let hyung hold you close, please.”

Junmyeon’s pride doesn’t want to, but his body acts on its own accord. His arms reach forward and wrap around Baekhyun’s broad shoulders, and he lets Baekhyun to pull him in closer. Baekhyun pulls him up, hauls him into his arms, and carries him over to the couch where he sinks down. Jongdae is on them in a flash, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon from behind and burying his face against his shoulder. The embrace is tight, Baekhyun rocking them all from side to side, and Junmyeon can feel everything just pouring out of him. Everything comes out in a mess of snot, tears, and hiccups, uncontrollably like he was just a child again. 

Hands run up and down his sides and his back, fingers caress his hair, kisses are pressed on his bare skin. Time doesn’t mean anything, and he doesn’t feel his legs going numb where they’re bent awkwardly to accommodate Baekhyun between them; he just cries, and cries, for as long as he needs to until it all dries out. It’s messy and there’s nothing graceful about it, but it needs to happen. Jongdae murmurs softly in his ear while Baekhyun simply holds him wordlessly, his hands never ceasing their movements, the rocking never stopping until Junmyeon has calmed down a little bit. 

The sobs slow down, and his breathing evens out. Jongdae is sniffling against his shoulder and his t-shirt is damp on both sides, so Baekhyun must have cried as well even if he never made a big fuss about it. Jongdae is warm against his back and Baekhyun is solid underneath him, holding him close with all the surety that only he can possess. It feels safe, and it feels like home.

It feels like home even after what he revealed to them.

The silence grows heavier gradually, but Junmyeon doesn’t know what he ought to say. He did all the confessing, and now it’s someone else’s turn to say something. He shifts his legs a little bit and Baekhyun is quick to notice, gently shooing Jongdae on his feet first before pushing Junmyeon up and herding them all into the bedroom where they can all lay down on the bed and continue cuddling more comfortably. It helps break the ice as well, and once they’re all settled, Jongdae turns his head gently to face him, although Junmyeon can’t hold eye contact at all.

“It must have been so hard to worry about such a thing for so long,” Jongdae whispers, leaning in to peck his lips carefully as though he’s scared Junmyeon might try to run away. “It must have been awful… Our poor, sweet kitten. I wish you had told us sooner, so you didn’t have to… I wish we had known, so we could have made it all better.”

Lone tears fall down Junmyeon’s cheeks, but Jongdae is quick to kiss them away. “If we had known,” Baekhyun says, hand rubbing Junmyeon’s tummy gently, “we would have told you that you do not need to worry. There’s no need to be ashamed. Whatever anyone might have told you in the past, whatever porn might have taught you… It’s all lies. Penis size has nothing to do with pleasure, nothing to do with anything, and most importantly, it has nothing to do with how much we love you.”

He sounds so sure, and he says it so casually, but Junmyeon’s heart does some worrisome flips inside his chest. They’ve never spoken of love to one another… yet here it is, now, like a comforting blanket wrapping around him tightly. 

Jongdae kisses him again, and again. “Hyun is right,” he whispers. “We don’t care. Sex is so much more than penetration. There doesn’t have to be any penetration at all. We only want you to do things you’re comfortable with. Things that you enjoy.”

Junmyeon shakes his head slightly. “It’s not about my pleasure,” he whispers back. “What if you… What if I can’t pleasure you?” 

He knows that it’s a little bit ridiculous the moment he’s said it. He knows that it’s silly of him to think that Baekhyun and Jongdae would care about such a thing… But it doesn’t make his worry any less real, any less paralyzing. 

Baekhyun noses the back of his neck, presses kisses there as he presses in closer to Junmyeon. “We will enjoy anything and everything for as long as it’s with you,” he murmurs. “There are thousands of ways to bring pleasure to someone. If you don’t want to fuck us, that’s fine. If you don’t want us to fuck you, that’s fine. If you want to fuck us but are worried it won’t feel good, we can still try. Figure out how to make it nice for everyone. There’s nothing for you to worry about. Hyungs are here. Hyungs will never leave you. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

Junmyeon really ought to stop crying, but it’s near impossible with relief and love for these two men taking hold of him so completely. But Baekhyun and Jongdae don’t ask him that he does, and instead just hold him closer; when he finally calms down again, Jongdae slips out of bed to make tea for them like so many times before. They sip on it quietly while sitting tangled up in bed, Baekhyun’s arm still wrapped steadily around him while Jongdae peppers his face with kisses. Junmyeon can’t do much else but take it all in, giving them both kisses every once in a while, just because he can. Going almost 24 hours without any was rubbish, and he doesn’t want to do that ever again.

His eyes are swollen from all the crying, and Baekhyun gets him a warm towel to help with the swelling but Junmyeon insists that they share, because both of his boyfriends need it almost as much as he does. It’s just a night of care taking; reassurances in form of touches, quiet words, tea, cuddles, blankets. There’s more talking to be done, about boundaries, about how they’ll move on from here, but it will all come later when they’re not this exhausted.

There’s no rush. They’re not going anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

After the couple of tough days they’ve had, Jongdae insists that they need to shake all of it off somehow. “So what do you suggest?” Baekhyun asks him, ruffling his hair. Jongdae whines quietly and bats his hand away before fixing his hair, pouting at Junmyeon as if to ask him to intervene. Junmyeon does no such thing; Jongdae is adorable when Baekhyun soft bullies him. 

“Lotte World,” Jongdae replies, nodding for emphasis. “There’s nothing quite as fun as that!”

“The amusement park?” Junmyeon can’t help the shade of doubt that slips into his voice. They’re grown adult men, so the idea of going to an amusement park is a little unusual. Then again, it’s to be expected of his boyfriends, so there’s no reason why he should be surprised. 

“Yeah, that one.” Jongdae has stars in his eyes. “I haven’t been there since Hyun took me there for our anniversary last year. Kitten, it’s going to be so much fun. We’ll try all of the rides!”

And while the mention of Baekhyun and Jongdae’s long history together never fails to awaken the green monster inside him, Junmyeon agrees. He’s never going to have that kind of history with them if he doesn’t make those memories, after all. 

It takes a couple of days to arrange for a day off for all of them, but they eventually make it happen. The weather favors them; it’s bright and sunny when the morning dawns, and the weather forecast predicts it to last all day. They head out early in the morning to beat most of the crowds, and Junmyeon can’t deny that he’s having butterflies in his tummy as they ride the subway to get to Jamsil. He hasn’t been to Lotte World… he’s probably never been there before, and he’s happy to share this first with Jongdae and Baekhyun. 

Jongdae pays for all their tickets, insisting that he should since this was his idea. Junmyeon has learnt long ago not to argue with his hyungs, who see it as their duty to spoil him like this, and he only thanks Jongdae with quick kisses. One day he wants to contribute financially as well, wants to start paying for meals and dates like his boyfriends do, but today is not the day. 

Being with Jongdae and Baekhyun has made him think about the future for the first time since high school, maybe. He’s been simply drifting along for some time now, but recently he has begun to make plans. Small, tentative plans, but just the fact that they exist is enough. He wants to get a job that will pay better money, and he wants a proper apartment so his boyfriends can come over. He wants to do well, for Baekhyun and Jongdae, so they can be proud of him. He wants to find his own place and meaning in life, like the two older men already have. 

It will take a lot of time, and it won’t be easy, but he’s not in any rush. If anything, his boyfriends have also taught him how to seize the moment and not get hung up on things out of his reach. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun have been here before, so he lets them make the decisions for him. Jongdae for sure has a plan of action already set, and he drags them all to the outdoor part of the park. “It’s gonna get hot in the afternoon, so if we go through all the outdoor rides now, we don’t have to suffer from the heat later,” he explains, and he’s positively bouncing forward with how enthusiastic he is. “Look, there’s hardly any people here! Man, I hope we don’t have to wait in lines too much, so we can try every single ride!” 

It’s a weekday, and the school semester is still not over, so that probably explains why the park is as empty as it is. But it’s all the better for them, as none of them have the patience to wait around all day in lines.

First things first, however; Baekhyun stops them at one of the little shops on their way out. “We need headbands,” he demands. “It’s a tradition, and how are we going to take any cute pictures if we don’t have them?”

Trying on huge headbands is a lot of fun, and there’s so much variety that it’s easier said than done to go through them all. Baekhyun picks a big, sparkly, pink bow that is as loud as his personality, while Jongdae wants a bow like that of Minnie Mouse. Junmyeon has some trouble choosing, until he spots the huge bunny ears; they’re soft as velvet, and when he calls out to Baekhyun and Jongdae for their attention, they won’t let him put the headband down again. “You have to have it,” Baekhyun says as he places it on his head, arranging the ears to his liking. “It’s so damn cute I could eat you up.”

The sexual innuendo makes Junmyeon blush, but he tries to fight it off. He’s allowed his mind to wander more than usual, after it became clear that his physical attributes are not going to be a problem, and his expectations are rising; he’s still absolutely petrified, but his curiosity is slowly taking over. He does his best to shake it off for now. “But I’m a kitten,” he points out, turning to Jongdae for backup. It’s Jongdae’s nickname for him after all, while Baekhyun just uses whatever endearments that come to mind.

“You can be a bunny for a day,” Jongdae says like it’s no big deal, and drags them over to the cashier to pay up. “Because I most definitely agree with Hyun. You’re the most adorable thing I ever saw.”

With that it’s settled, and they finally make it outside. They cross the bridge over the water, and are greeted by the fairytale castle that stands in the middle of the outdoor area of the park, the section itself surrounded by the Han river that is flanked by cherry trees on both sides. The cherry trees are not in blossom anymore, but Junmyeon can only imagine how pretty it would all look in the spring.

As beautiful as the scenery is, they’re not here to stand around and stare at things, as Jongdae promptly reminds him. They might have all day, but Jongdae is impatient like always, and Baekhyun and Junmyeon are more than ready to do his bidding. So they head from ride to ride; the bumper cars, the swing carousel, the Comet Express, the whole nine yards. Junmyeon has never been to an amusement park, but he’s of course seen pictures, and it’s pretty much everything he expected and then some. But the best part about the whole thing is that he’s doing it with his boyfriends.

There’s always someone to hold his hand when he’s scared, and while they try to persuade him on as many rides as possible, they know when to stop pushing him. Gushing about the ride afterwards is almost just as fun as the ride itself, and they scream and yell things at one another while they’re taking the rides. Junmyeon has to close his eyes at times and they all have a good laugh about it too. The lines are not long at all, and so it only takes them a couple hours to go through every single ride in the outdoor section. 

Junmyeon is already a little bit winded, but Jongdae’s joy is contagious in every way imaginable. They only stop to grab a bite to eat, before embarking on the rides indoors. The big roller coaster, French Revolution as it’s called, Junmyeon refuses to get on, and the giant balloons circling the entire place make him nervous too, but everything else he enjoys. His favourite is the virtual ones; the movement of the seats, the puffs of air, water hitting his face, all of that paired with the large video screens make for such vivid experiences even when none of it is truly real. The flight simulator is the most impressive of them all, because the scenery is so breathtaking and it’s the most high budget one as well. 

But even better than the rides is making memories with his boyfriends. Taking pictures of each other, and together; candid photos as well as silly poses. Laughing and screaming in terror, holding hands and running from one ride to the next. Watching the parade, eating until they’re all stuffed, walking until their feet are sore and they’re exhausted from all the fun they’ve had. It’s such innocent fun, but at the same time one of the most memorable days in Junmyeon’s life. 

He never got to have fun like this as a teenager, never had the chance to taste joy such as this before. He’s not sure but he thinks that more than half of the magic is just thanks to his boyfriends, though. He can’t imagine experiencing anything like this with anyone else.

The day stretches on, because they really want to make most of their tickets and their time there. They can come back, and they will, but none of them feel ready to go home until they can’t possible walk another step. Having all that fun is tough business, and Junmyeon is floored by the end of it all. He’s had so much fun that it’s not fun anymore, a situation he didn’t think possible. 

It’s already dark outside when they decide to head home, not that they get to really see it for themselves as they simply make their way to the subway indoors. Headed north, the subway is not too full and they manage to get two seats; Junmyeon forces Baekhyun and Jongdae to sit down, insisting that they should since they’re older than him.

“Are you trying to say that we’re old and weak?” Baekhyun teases him, pulling him in to stand closer to them by the back of his thigh. “Because I beg to differ.”

“No, I’m just trying to be polite,” Junmyeon giggles softly, reaching for his head to take off his bunny ears. “But since you’re so ungrateful, I won’t do that ever again.”

“Nothing wrong with being selfish,” Jongdae says sagely before laying his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “And I’m appreciative, even if Hyun isn’t.”

“How does Dae always make himself look better than me no matter what it is?” Baekhyun grumbles, but there’s no heat to any of his words. For all he tries to appear tough, Baekhyun is thoroughly whipped and weak to Jongdae’s antics. The same would be true for Junmyeon as well, if Junmyeon were the type to abuse his charms like Jongdae does but as things stand, Baekhyun gets to be the one calling the shots. Junmyeon prefers rolling down belly up to trying to push anyone’s buttons and even though he loves to joke around with his boyfriends, when push comes to shove, he really just wants to please. Wants to make everyone happy.

They barely have the energy to order in food that night and wait for it to arrive without falling asleep where they’re seated on the couch. Sleep seems way more crucial than food, but they somehow make it. None of them can finish their food though, as getting their bellies full only makes them even more sleepy than they were. They all shuffle into the bathroom to get ready for bed, elbowing one another gently, fondly to make room to get to the sink in turns. They brush their teeth, use the toilet, get changed, and for once Junmyeon forgets to be too self-conscious about it. In bed they’re just a heap of boneless limbs and soft sighs and whimpers, arguing helplessly about who should get up and get the lights. In the end Jongdae gets up to hit the switch, as it becomes clear to him that he’s the only one who won’t be able to sleep with the lights on. 

They all whisper one another good night, I love you, sleep tight, over and over again as they all slip off into dreamland, the memories of all the laughter they shared that day still warming them from the inside out.

*  
It’s Baekhyun who lets it slip that him and Jongdae haven’t had sex even once after they asked Junmyeon to be their boyfriend. 

They’re cuddling in bed in the morning, all three of them, until Jongdae has to get up to prepare for work. Baekhyun is also going in, but his work is closer and requires him to make less effort for the way he looks, so he stays in bed with Junmyeon a little while longer. He shuffles closer to Junmyeon and kisses his neck and shoulder lazily, his morning wood hot against Junmyeon’s hip even through the layers of clothing between them. 

It doesn’t spook Junmyeon out like it used to, but he does feel sorry that he can’t help. “You can go with Jongdae… take care of that in the shower together if you want. I don’t mind.” He’s blushing as he says it, because talking about sex is still a little bit embarrassing not to mention how the thought of his boyfriends fucking in the next room over gets him all hot and bothered. But he means it; he wouldn’t mind. Maybe he could jerk off himself, listening to Baekhyun and Jongdae’s beautiful voices from the bathroom. 

Baekhyun laughs against his skin, the soft puffs of air ticklish. “Don’t tempt me,” he sighs. “I wish I could…”

Junmyeon frowns, and tilts his head in an attempt to find Baekhyun’s eyes. “What do you mean you wish you could? Of course you can, he’s your boyfriend!”

Baekhyun stiffens up, having caught on his slip-up. “Ah… But we promised not to,” he admits, hugging Junmyeon tighter. “When we became officially a trio, Dae and I promised that we wouldn’t fuck without you. It didn’t seem fair, and it still doesn’t. I wouldn’t want you two to be fooling around without me either, so why should we be allowed to leave you out?”

He’s speechless, and touched. Obviously he had no idea; he just assumed that Hyun and Dae were doing it, since they live together and everything. It never crossed his mind to be jealous of it, because it didn’t seem fair. Just because he was unwilling to participate, why should his boyfriends go without… But they have been, and he’s kept them waiting for so long. Admittedly he didn’t know that he was cockblocking them, but that doesn’t make things much better. 

“But I told you guys that… that I don’t think I can do things like that with you. Because, you know… You know. So I wouldn’t mind if you guys-“ But Baekhyun cuts him off, lifting his head up to press a firm kiss on his lips. His eyes are searching but sincere when he finally makes eye contact with Junmyeon. 

“Perhaps you wouldn’t mind, but we would.” He brushes Junmyeon’s hair away from his face gently, hovering over him, the intimacy of the moment making Junmyeon’s stomach swoop almost uncomfortably. “It wouldn’t feel right. And we know that you could please us, you could please us so so much… and even more than that, we want to please you. We want to take care of you, pleasure you. The way that your body is built has nothing to do with that. Your insecurity is a legitimate thing and something to work to get over, but to us it has never been an issue. Never will be.”

Baekhyun kisses him again, keeping at it until Junmyeon starts getting into it. “We want you, but we will never pressure you,” he whispers softly. “We will wait for as long as you need us to. And when you’re finally ready… We will show you how little the size of your cock actually matters. We will show you everything we know about pleasure, and we won’t stop until we’ve convinced you that we enjoy your body, that you can enjoy our bodies too. We talk about the things we want to do to you so often… It gets so hard to resist the temptation, but we do our best.” Junmyeon can feel Baekhyun’s hard on get even fuller, while his own cock fills as well. “We want you so much, Jun, you have no idea. But we will wait, until you’re ready. We know that you worry about your size and we understand that it must feel terrible, but to us… For as long as it’s you, we’re going to love everything you’ve got.”

It’s not out of a sense of duty, and Junmyeon knows that his boyfriends would never let him sleep with them because he feels sorry for them or like he should, but the realization comes to him in this moment regardless. That he can do it; that he wants to do it. These two beautiful men love him so much, sacrifice so much, work so hard to make him feel included; what reason does he have to doubt their love and devotion for him? In the face of that love, what does the size of his penis matter? At all? He might not have believed them before when they tried to convince him of such, but he believes it now. 

It takes him a couple of days of looking for the courage, but eventually he can say it out loud. That he’s ready, wants to give his virginity to Jongdae and Baekhyun and them alone. He’s blushing and stuttering like the proper virgin that he is when he says it over dinner, but the looks of complete surprise on his boyfriends’ faces is totally worth his while. Jongdae’s mouth is hanging open unattractively, while Baekhyun looks unsure if he even heard that right; but the moment they gather their wits about them, Junmyeon is immediately pulled in for vicious hugs and kisses.

“We’re not happy just because you’re giving our blue balls a break,” Baekhyun clarifies to him. “But because we’re relieved you’re making progress, and taking this big step on your journey of self-acceptance. But also because we’ve gotten tired of having blue balls.” Junmyeon giggles, while Jongdae smacks Baekhyun on the head hard. 

“Way to fucking ruin a moment, Byun!” he scolds him while scooting further away from him with Junmyeon held tightly in his arms. “Don’t listen to him, kitten, he’s just running his potty mouth for what it’s worth.” He leans in to press a kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek, but lingers there to whisper in his ear. “Although the list of things we want to do to you is quite impressive… I can’t wait.”

A part of Junmyeon wants to suggest they get down to business there and then.

But they all understand that some preparation is needed, mental more so than anything else. They sit him down for a serious conversation first, adamant to make him understand he doesn’t have to agree to anything he doesn’t want to do, or feel obliged to do anything at all. It’s one part embarrassing, two parts endearing, but Junmyeon knows that he’s going to be grateful for having this conversation when the time actually comes. 

Jongdae even insists that they have safewords prepared, something that seems rather intense for what is just going to be him losing his virginity, but all this reassurance does put him at more ease. The fact that there are no grey areas makes things easier on his end, and leaves less reason for worry to eat away at him. 

Baekhyun would like to wine and dine him first, but Junmyeon knows that he couldn’t enjoy the food or the conversation if they were to do that. It takes some persuasion on his part to get his hyungs to agree, but he knows that it’s for the best if they get down to the nitty gritty as soon as he walks into their apartment; it’s perhaps a little bit crude, but Junmyeon could not sit through a movie, a dinner, or anything at all, just anticipating what would come next. 

This limitation doesn’t mean that his boyfriends don’t do their best. When Junmyeon walks in to their apartment after punching in the key code, he’s greeted with candles and fairy lights, something sweet scenting the air. The curtains are drawn and the whole place has been tidied up, and Baekhyun and Jongdae have cleaned up as well. They’re dressed nicely, but in clothes Junmyeon has complimented on them before, clearly showing how they’ve paid attention to what he enjoys. 

Junmyeon kicks off his shoes and approaches them slowly, walking up to them where they’re standing in front of the couch, the small table folded away out of the way. He’s nervous and his hands are clammy, but he’s not given too much time to fret. Baekhyun grabs him tenderly by the wrist and slides up behind him, gently guiding him up to Jongdae who greets him with a sweet kiss, his curled lips soft as always against Junmyeon’s mouth. Baekhyun presses up against him more firmly, hands on his hips, peppering kisses on the bare nape of his neck.

“Hi there, sexy,” he murmurs against the shell of Junmyeon’s ear, making him shiver in between his two boyfriends, the most beautiful men he’s ever seen in his life. To be doing this is the most incredible thing to believe… But beneath all the nerves, he knows that this is right. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun take turns kissing him, spinning him around so he faces first one, then the other. Hands travel over his body and there’s always a pair of hot lips trailing blazing paths against his neck and shoulders, and slowly Junmyeon feels more emboldened to return the touches. This is familiar territory, at least, this much they have done before. But instead of pulling away, he allows himself to grind against Baekhyun’s hip or Jongdae’s thigh when it’s offered to him, even if he’s too nervous to put his hand on the growing erections in both of his boyfriends’ jeans. 

They keep at it until Junmyeon is flushed and breathing heavily, whining into the kisses, and it’s only then that he’s finally taken to the bedroom. It makes his pulse spike up again with sudden wave of nerves, but as they fall into bed and he’s surrounded by the soft, familiar sheets and pillows, he’s once more reminded that this is safe. This is home, and he’s with the people who love him. No matter what may happen, they will be okay. 

Baekhyun ends up beneath him, and Jongdae gets on his knees behind him, hands on his hips to steady him. “Touch him,” Jongdae encourages him gently, his voice dropping to depths that play with Junmyeon’s heartstrings and make his toes curl. “Touch Hyun. Undress him. He’s so beautiful, I want you to see it.”

It matters not that Junmyeon has seen him, has seen him get changed. This is still new, and his curiosity is finally getting the best of him. He reaches down to grab the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt, and pulls it up slowly, fingertips trailing along Baekhyun’s sing as he does. Baekhyun doesn’t have abs but his body is toned, firm, and once the shirt is off, he’s truly a breathtaking sight with his slightly mussed up hair. He’s breathing heavily just like Junmyeon is, watching him with dark eyes, and he reaches up to cup Junmyeon’s face.

“Touch me, baby,” he croons. “Touch me, go on.”

With Jongdae grinding up against him from behind, feeling him up and coaxing him with praise, Junmyeon finds the courage to lean down, hovering over Baekhyun, to begin mapping his skin with his lips. Baekhyun is beautifully responsive, his hands firm in Junmyeon’s hair and on his body, telling him where to kiss and where to bite, taking charge to make Junmyeon feel safe and to let him know he’s doing amazingly. 

Arousal keeps building, and Junmyeon is slowly letting go of his nervousness, and as his kisses reach down to Baekhyun’s lower belly and his belt, he finally places his palm over Baekhyun’s cock and kneads it gently, rolling his thumb along the side of the zipper. Baekhyun groans, head tilted back and hips pushing up, and Jongdae bucks up against Junmyeon’s ass. To pull this kind of reactions out of his boyfriends, to know that he’s pleasuring them, makes Junmyeon’s head swim with want. To a part of their enjoyment is all he ever wanted.

He repeats the motion a couple of times before Baekhyun growls at him, eyes blazing. “Get me naked now, babe.” His voice is husky and sultry, and Junmyeon is so weak. He does as he’s told with shaky hands, undoing his belt and then his pants. Jongdae nudges them out of the way so Baekhyun can finish wiggling out of his pants for himself, and his tight jeans pull his underwear down with them. 

He’s a sight to behold. Bare skin pulling over muscles, long beautiful limbs, wide hips, the softness in his belly in contrast with the definition in his arms and legs. The dark patch of hair in between his legs and his cock, wet and ruddy against his hip, his balls pulled tight. Baekhyun is more beautiful than anything Junmyeon has ever seen online, let alone in real life, and he whimpers softly just looking at him.

“Hyun is glorious,” Jongdae puts it into words for him. “But he can’t be the only one naked, can he?”

Baekhyun grabs him by the hips and turns him around, so that Junmyeon is now facing Jongdae who’s looking flushed and disheveled. Baekhyun brings him down so he can grind against his ass, the action made dirtier by the fact that he’s completely nude now, and Junmyeon whimpers again, helpless with want and unable to make decisions for himself. 

“Undress Dae,” Baekhyun coaxes, and that’s the cue Junmyeon had been waiting for. He reaches for Jongdae who smiles that witty smile at him, and pulls his shirt over his head a little clumsily. But Jongdae merely laughs it off and shuffles forward to kiss him hungrily on the mouth, arms coming around Junmyeon to hold him tightly so he doesn’t fall apart, doesn’t slip back into fear, and Junmyeon barely keeps his wits about him to continue undressing his boyfriend. He gets his pants undone and Jongdae pulls away to shimmy out of them, standing up for a moment and granting Junmyeon a good look at his body. 

He’s more toned up than Baekhyun, and shaved clean. He’s small at the hips and waist, but wider at the shoulders, and the way he moves reminds Junmyeon of a hunting beast. He shudders just thinking about what Jongdae could do to him if he catches him, but maybe that’s an adventure for another day. 

Baekhyun sits up behind him, and gets on his knees so he can press fully against Junmyeon’s back. “Can hyung undress you too, sweetie?” he asks, and Junmyeon can only nod wordlessly. 

Jongdae jumps back on the bed, and then four hands are on his body in an instant, pulling away every article of clothing hungrily, patience worn away entirely. But when it’s just his boxers left, Junmyeon hesitates, his hands pushing away the fingers trying to grab the waist band. 

“Just… don’t laugh,” he whispers quietly, and he’d hang his head but Jongdae doesn’t allow for such a thing. He grabs Junmyeon by the chin and kisses him again and again, reassuringly, while Baekhyun rubs circles into his hips and thighs. “We’d never,” Jongdae murmurs into his mouth, and Junmyeon lets his hands drop down. 

He’s free for the taking, now, defenseless. 

Jongdae doesn’t hesitate to do it, and Baekhyun hooks his chin over Junmyeon’s shoulder to see. Junmyeon closes his eyes and tilts his head back on Baekhyun’s shoulder, doesn’t want to see the sight he’s so well familiar with; his small cock, red and full but still pathetic in its length and girth. In a way it’s fitting, as he’s tiny himself, but it doesn’t comfort him one bit. 

“Can’t wait to blow that cock,” Jongdae moans as he carefully cups Junmyeon’s erection before wrapping his fingers around it, starting a pumping motion, his palm swallowing the entire length almost entirely. “My mouth is watering just thinking about it, fuck.”

Baekhyun reaches around Junmyeon as well, caressing his tummy and then cupping his balls, rolling them with his thumb carefully. “So fucking pretty,” he murmurs in between the kisses he litters on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “So, so pretty.”

Junmyeon can’t hold in his moans, his hips trying to roll into their hands to get more of the pleasure, and although his cheeks are burning hot he’s enjoying it, every touch, every word. He’s still struggling to believe that his boyfriends mean what they say, but he’s found a head space where he can give himself into the moment and not worry about it for now.

Jongdae and Baekhyun lay him down on the bed then, still pressed in between them, and for a while they just give themselves into kisses and touches; Junmyeon has been curious about them and has a lot to learn, and Jongdae and Baekhyun have been denied all this for a long time. It feels good to just touch, to feel, and they take turns feeling each other up, exchanging kisses and hickeys, and grinding against one another. 

Eventually, though, the lust becomes too much, and they’re all panting heavily, more frantic in their actions. “Can I fuck your thighs?” Baekhyun asks, almost begs, his hips already thrusting against Junmyeon’s ass. “I don’t- I don’t think it’s a good idea to try anal when it’s your first time but fuck, I want to feel your body, babe, I want to feel all of it so bad. Please?”

Again, Junmyeon can only nod, frantically, and Jongdae is already grabbing the lube. He uncaps it deftly and squirts a hefty amount on his hand before lathering it on Junmyeon’s thighs, his perineum and up his crack, while Baekhyun holds up his leg by the thigh to make room to work with. Junmyeon whines and whimpers into the pillows, but although he’s embarrassed, he wants this too, is excited for what is to come. 

Jongdae smears the leftover lube on Junmyeon’s cock as well as his own, and Baekhyun guides his leg back down. “Squeeze your thighs together a little,” he instructs, and slides the blunt tip of his cock up and down the crack of Junmyeon’s ass a couple of times. The brief pressure on his hole makes Junmyeon’s mouth dry with want, but he knows that it’s not time for that. Another time. 

Baekhyun pushes his cock in between his thighs, along his perineum and the underside of his balls and cock, and it’s a delicious kind of friction, not too overwhelming but still mind-blowing especially for someone as inexperienced as him. Baekhyun picks up his pace, fucking him with steady naps of his hips, biting along Junmyeon’s shoulder, gripping his hip tighter. 

Junmyeon whines and moans, arms reaching out, and Jongdae is already there to grant his wordless pleas. He presses closer, hand sliding into Junmyeon’s hair and pulling his head back to bare his neck for his teeth to mark it. “You’re so beautiful, you’re doing so well, kitten,” Jongdae croons to him as his free hand grabs both of their cocks to jerk them off together. “So pliant for Hyun, so good for your hyungs. Just like that, so sexy, fuck.”

Baekhyun fucks him faster the closer to edge he gets, and the hand and the slide of Jongdae’s cock against his are the last straw. Junmyeon can’t even warn them of his orgasm, too inexperienced to be able to judge, and he comes with a cry, his back bowed and hips rutting forward to fuck Jongdae’s fist through it. His semen dirties both him and Jongdae and the bed, and his orgasm elicits moans and curses from his boyfriends. 

“Fuck, so easy for your hyungs, aren’t you,” Baekhyun’s voice has reached new depths, and he’s frantic now, fingernails digging into Junmyeon’s hips where he’s holding onto him. Junmyeon reaches for him, squeezes his ass tightly and moans for him, and that’s what does it for Baekhyun, who comes messily all over Junmyeon.

Junmyeon hasn’t still fully recovered, but Baekhyun doesn’t need very long to come back to his senses and reach over Junmyeon’s body for Jongdae. “Come for us, pretty Dae,” and he wraps his hand around Jongdae’s cock to jerk him off. “Watch, sweetie, watch him- he’s so pretty when he comes, you’ll love it, makes you want to go down on him constantly just to see that face again-“

Jongdae moans obnoxiously loud, the melodic timbre of his voice breathtaking, and Junmyeon watches him with hungry eyes, drinking it all in. He didn’t get to see Baekhyun properly, so he wants to see this, especially now that he’s not so distracted- and oh, it is worth it. Jongdae’s parted lips, closed eyes, the flush to his skin, the tension in his body as if he’s trying to fight off his orgasm and then the beautiful bliss that comes over him once it hits him and he comes into Baekhyun’s fist hot and sticky. 

The end game is not what Junmyeon anticipated; there’s no cuddling on the soiled sheets, no such thing, no falling asleep straight away. He’s sleepy, yes, but Jongdae and Baekhyun usher him up and into the shower, and insist on stripping down the bed and changing the sheets before they can finally lie down to sleep. “Do you have any idea how disgusting dry cum gets?” Jongdae says with a wrinkle of his nose. “Irritates your skin and shit. We can cuddle after we’ve washed up.”

Which they do, to great lengths, and Junmyeon finds himself wishing he had found his courage earlier; but the praise and the pure love his boyfriends spoil him with quickly wipe his mind clean of such useless regrets. 

What matters is that they’re here, now, and will stay like this for as long as it’s meant to be. 

*

They’ve been together for a little over six months when Junmyeon is asked to move in with them. 

“We know the place is gonna be a tight fit for all three of us,” Jongdae admits, squeezing Junmyeon’s hand in his. “But we honestly can’t bear sending you back home to Sillim any longer. We’ll make it work, I promise. And we’ll save up money for the safety deposit, and then rent a bigger place. For all three of us. A home.”

Junmyeon doesn’t know what to say, but he supposes that the tears of joy speak for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this fic was a blast, and I thoroughly enjoyed the dynamics between the characters! I might end up trying out more ot3s in the future, maybe :) Thank you to everyone who made it this far!


End file.
